Being with You
by butterpanda
Summary: Mizuki meets someone familiar at her new university. . .NakatsuXMizuki
1. Unexpected Meeting

**Being With You**

ok..so this is based on the Hana Kimi Japanese drama...hope u like it.. The pairings, like I said will depend on you. =]

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Kimi and its characters.

Mizuki is back! And now she is in Japan not because of Sano but because of school?? Yes, now Mizuki will attend Kantou University but in her way she meets someone familiar...

**Chapter 1 – An unexpected meeting**

**Mizuki's POV**

As I walk in the grounds of the university I'll be spending my college years with, I can't help but remember my high school life the last time I have lived in Japan. It was 3 years ago, when I went here because of him, Sano Izumi. I entered an all boy's school just because of him. Just because I want to see him jump again. I dressed myself as a boy, even made my long hair short and I did my very best to act all boyish and stuff just to help him and, make him smile again. At first I thought I just want to help him. But later on, I fell for him. I loved Sano Izumi. But, I needed to go back to America, so we parted our ways. I never heard of him since then. Then, I got a call from our dorm head, Nanba-senpai, I heard that he went to England to train and at the same time study there. Since then, I never heard of him. I admit, I usually think of him. But, as time passes by, I am able to move on. I know there will be a time that I'll completely forget about him, my first love. But, going back to Japan just makes me remember him even more. And now, it's my first year in college, and I don't want him to distract me from my goals. I need to forget! Forget Mizuki! Forget!

**Normal POV**

Mizuki walked in the quiet hallways of Kantou University. She was not used to silence maybe because in her former school, Osaka High, the hallways would always be filled with noise of her wacky and playful schoolmates.

"But that was then, now is different", Mizuki thought. But suddenly, the silent hallways was now occupied with screaming girls.

"What's this all about?" Mizuki thought. She was really confused. Then, she realized that the commotion was about a stupid boy.

"So, a bunch of fan girls have already ruined my day, what a bummer." Mizuki really felt awful. Then when her eyes shifted on the guy that caused all the commotion, her eyes became wide with shock.

"Eeeeeh!! Nakatsu??" She was really shocked as she screamed his friend's name despite all the screaming fan girls.

**Nakatsu's POV**

Here we go again. These girls make me sick. Why did I become popular again? Oh, because of that stupid tournament. I love soccer but because of it, my life became worse every minute. All because I won in the Nationals, these girls started to chase me. I don't hate girls, in fact, I love them. But these girls just make me sick. They take pictures of me, call me Nakatsu-sama, follow me everywhere. I hate it! But I still need to smile to them because of my coach's instruction. Smiling when you are totally freaked out. That's the worst.

**Normal POV**

Nakatsu then stopped walking. He heard someone from the crowd call him. Well everyone screams his name but, the voice seemed familiar. So familiar that he remembered suddenly the owner of that voice. He could never forget that voice. That voice belonged to...

"Mizuki??!!!!" Nakatsu shouted. He looked at Mizuki with a surprised look. She's here, but why?

The screaming fan girls stopped screaming and eyed the girl who caught their Nakatsu-sama's attention. Their eyes were filled with jealousy and curiosity.

Nakatsu approached Mizuki. He dragged her outside the noisy hallway by pulling her arm. The fan girls were wide eyed with what had just happen.

He needed to talk to her, alone. After all this years of not seeing her, he really missed her so much. He thought that time could make him forget her but he was wrong. He still thought of her despite many girls approaching him. Many thought he was gay or a woman-hater for not having a girlfriend. He was not ugly, in fact, girls would chase him everywhere. He just couldn't forget about her, after all those years.

"Nakatsu is here? And what is he doing? " Mizuki thought. She stared at him for a minute and realized he changed a bit. " Hmmmmm... Nakatsu looks so mature now. He lost his boyish features and he looks more . . . . . muscular?" She couldn't help but observe him even more. This is the first time they met after 3 years and she just couldn't help but notice that Nakatsu had changed.

When Nakatsu had found a place where they can talk privately, he let go of Mizuki's hand. He stared at her for a minute and realized that she had changed. Her hair had now grown long and she was not wearing boy's clothes anymore. Every aspect of her now is a woman's. He couldn't help but blush.

"Nakatsu?? Why are you here?" Mizuki asked, staring at his wide eyed companion.

"I should be asking you that question! I thought you're in America! Why do you suddenly arrive in Japan without telling me. You're a really cold guy Mizuki." He blurted out.

"He hasn't changed at all." She thought. "Well, gomen for that Nakatsu. How could I tell you. I don't even know your number. Gomenasai!!" Mizuki bowed to show her regret. She really thinks that she needed to say sorry for this one. Nakatsu looked really mad.

But, two manly arms suddenly embraced her. It was Nakatsu's. She was surprised. He was hugging her. Well of course he hugged her before but she can't explain why now his hug feels really different. She could smell Nakatsu's mint perfume. She could feel his warmness. She felt calm.

"You should have informed me that you're coming back so I had prepared, baka! You're always like that. You don't think of what others feel for you...But now I'm glad you're here."

With those words Nakatsu let Mizuki go. With those words, Mizuki felt something odd. But she just swept the odd feeling away.

"Gomenasai Nakatsu. Next time I'll always inform you. But I'm really happy that my best friend is in the same university with me." Mizuki said to stop the awkward feeling surrounding them.

"Best friend? So that's what all I am to Mizuki. What am I thinking? From the start, I was just her best friend. No more no less." Nakatsu felt sad with the thought and with what Mizuki had just said.

"Hahahaha!! You really should be glad that I'm here with you. I'm your best best friend!! Come on Mizuki! Let's go!!" Nakatsu shouted at the top of his lungs while making a very funny face. He wanted everything to be normal for Mizuki. "It's better to be her best friend than nothing at all..."

Nakatsu?? Are we even in the same class?? Mizuki asked.

"Ano...Suka!! Well, I better get going. Ja ne, Mizuki!" Nakatsu said as he walked down to his class. Now Mizuki was left alone thinking. She remembered Nakatsu.

"I really feel that he's so different now. Unlike before, he's not like a child anymore. It feels that he has matured. A lot..."

**So?? what do u think?? Hope you like it!!**


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi and its characters

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2 – Changes**

"Classes are really BORING!" Mizuki thought as her first day of school ended. She didn't expect college life to be this boring. It was very different from her life in Osaka high; everyday was full of fun and excitement. Now, everyday just seems to be plain and boring for her.

Then, as she was walking at the grounds of Kantou University, she heard shrieks and screams of different girls.

"Ugghhh. It's those fan girls again." Mizuki thought. She decided to stop by the soccer field where the commotion comes from. She was interested because she heard there will be a game today. "Hmmm...better check it out."

As Mizuki's eyes lay on the soccer field, she saw a familiar face. It was Nakatsu. He skilfully steals the ball from the opponent then passes it to his teammates.

"He really looks different when he's playing. He's not like the Nakatsu I know." Mizuki thought as her eyes were focused on the sweating figure that runs in the soccer field. She noticed that Nakatsu's face is really serious. "Hmmm...he looks handsome when he's serious...WHAT!! what am I thinking? Shut up Mizuki!"

Then, as fast as the wind, Nakatsu kicked the ball with all his might and...HE SCORES!!

Screams from his fan girls were all over the field. Kantou's soccer team won.

"Nakatsu! Nakatsu! Nakatsu!" Everyone is screaming Nakatsu's name. Mizuki can't help but stare at his best friend. "Why do I feel different? Why do I feel that Nakatsu has...changed? He's not like before...who's stupid, immature and loud. I feel that he's a whole new person now." Mizuki thought as she stared at Nakatsu who was walking quietly despite of the noisy crowd.

After the soccer game, Mizuki decided to wait for Nakatsu. But to her dismay, she have to wait for an hour because of different fan girls who asked Nakatsu's autograph, took his picture and gave him different gifts.

Nakatsu, was so tired. The soccer game was exhausting, but dealing with his fan girls were a lot more exhausting. Then, he saw a familiar figure sitting at a near bench.

"Mizuki?? Why are you here?" Nakatsu asked. "Did she wait for me?" Nakatsu thought.

"Nakatsu! What took you so long? I was waiting for you here for almost an hour." Mizuki complained and acted that she's angry.

"Gomen, you should've told me that you will wait for me. I should've shooed those girls away." Nakatsu said without thinking twice.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Ano...Nothing! I said you should've told me you'll be waiting so..."Nakatsu stopped to think of a way out.

"So...what??" Mizuki asked again.

Nakatsu was sweating hard. What excuse could he tell Mizuki?

"Well, lets forget it. Come on, lets eat takoyaki together, I'm hungry." Mizuki said, changing the topic.

"Ahh.. ok.." Nakatsu said. "Thank God." Nakatsu sighed with relief.

* * * * *

"Hey, Nakatsu, do you remember? The first time we ate takoyaki together? Hahaha you acted really weird back then!" Mizuki said with a teasing tone.

"Me?? I act weird?? Hahah!" Nakatsu laughed remembering the first time they ate takoyaki together. He remembered back then, how he was so confused on how he felt for Mizuki knowing that he was a guy and all.

"Back then...I was aware of the fact that I like her but I shooed this thoughts away knowing that he is a guy. But when I realized Mizuki was a girl, I felt so happy and all...And then, I also realized that, she could never love me. A friend was all I am to her. "Nakatsu thought.

"Nakatsu?? Are you okay?? You seem too distracted lately." Mizuki asked, worried.

"Me? No!! I'm always okay! Hahaha...Ummmm...I think I got to go...Mizuki. I need to do something. Ja Ne!" Nakatsu said while quickly leaving the takoyaki stand.

"If I want to forget Mizuki I should avoid her. Being with her makes me love her more. What's with me??" Nakatsu thought while walking on his way home.

* * * * *

Mizuki was surprised on how Nakatsu is behaving. She lay on her bed and sighed.

"Why is Nakatsu acting so differently? He's a lot more serious now. And he has matured. And, when we were at the stand, I can see in his eyes that he is worrying over something. Hmmmmm...Maybe...Love problems??" Mizuki thought.

"Nakatsu may have a girlfriend now! Or someone that he likes. And he's having a problem because of that girl! As Nakatsu's friend I need to help him. That's it. His problem is all about a girl!." Mizuki was satisfied with her conclusion. Then, she suddenly remembered something.

**Flashback:**

_"I'm supposed to understand his feelings but I hade hurt him." Mizuki said, crying as she stands alone in the dark room she and Sano shared. Mizuki had an argument with Sano regarding Sano's father._

_Then, Mizuki felt a pair of arms hug her from behind._

"_Depend on me" the owner of the arms said._

_"Nakatsu?" Mizuki thought._

_"Depend on me Mizuki because I love you..."Nakatsu said._

_I love you..._

**End of flashback**

"What am I thinking?? That was before. Nakatsu has forgotten his feelings for me. And now, I should support him with the girl he now loves." Mizuki said to herself.

"But, why am I suddenly feeling an uncomfortable feeling knowing that Nakatsu doesn't love me anymore..."

"Waaaa!! Erase that thought. Erase!" Mizuki shouted.

**So what do you thin of the story so far?? Please leave some comments and i accept flames and suggestions...Thank you!!**


	3. Troubled Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi and its characters.

**HI guys!! So this is the next chapter...thanks for those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Ikien- thnx for the very the wonderful review. I will do my best to update as soon as possible!**

**And now let's get on with the story...**

**Chapter 3 – Troubled Minds**

KRIIIINGGG!!

"Huh?? What time is it already??" Mizuki said lazily as she got up her bed and looked at her alarm clock.

"What?? I'm LATEEEE!!" Mizuki shouted as she quickly went to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

"Uggghhh!! What's with that stupid alarm clock waking me up this late!!" Mizuki thought, annoyed.

Luckily, she was a fast runner so getting to school fast was an easy task.

* * * * *

"Class, never forget, we will have a test tomorrow so be sure to review chapters 1 and 2." Professor Hanazawa said as he left the class.

"Finally, the end of another boring day," Mizuki sighed in relief.

Mizuki began to pack her things then she instantly left the classroom. As she was about to go home, she remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot! I need to help Nakatsu with his problem. I better find him now." Mizuki went back to the university hallways to find Nakatsu. Mizuki spotted Nakatsu sitting at a near bench.

So there he is..."Naka-" Mizuki was stopped when she saw a figure slowly approaching Nakatsu. Nakatsu greeted the girl with a very warm smile that made Mizuki feel a very uncomfortable feeling.

"He never smiles that way when he's with me...So, that must be his girlfriend. I'm so happy for him. I am... right?" Mizuki thought, confused. She decided to leave the couple alone and went on her own way home.

"I have a date with Komari so I should stop thinking about her" He shooed all his thoughts about Mizui as he walked with a girl named Komari.

**Flashback:**

"_Ugggghhh! I hate this! I keep thinking of Mizuki! I should stop this foolishness of mine and move on. I know that I will never be able to replace Sano's place in Mizuki's heart so I should stop now. I really need to move on..." Nakatsu thought as he lay on his bed. He couldn't sleep because images of Mizuki always flooded his mind._

"_I'm starting to be crazy..."Nakatsu said to his self._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!! Nakatsu's cellphone rang._

_Can we go out tomorrow? I really would like to check out the new carnival in town and I would like to check it out with you. Komari_

_Nakatsu looked at the message, wondering. "Will I accept this? I think I should, if I want to forget Mizuki, I should move on. HAhahaha!! There are many girls in the world. Like Komari, so I should try going out with her. Right!"_

_Sure. I'll come tomorrow. Nakatsu_

**End of Flashback**

"Ano...Nakatsu?? Are you okay?? You look worried. Is there a problem?" Komari asked Nakatsu with a look of worry.

"Nothing! Nothing! Don't mind me...Come on. Lets go! It's getting late so we better hurry to the carnival." Nakatsu said joyfully as he dragged Komari to the carnival.

* * * * *

"Hanamura Taki invented the liquid dispenser in 197-" Then images of Nakatsu with the girl earlier appeared in Mizuki's mind.

"Why am I thinking of Nakatsu at a time like this?? I should be studying!! ARRRGGGGHHH!!." Mizuki shouted. She is very confused on what's happening with her. She couldn't stop thinking of what's gonna happen with Nakatsu and his girlfriend.

"Am I jealous or something?" Mizuki thought. "But...there is no reason for me to be jealous. I have no feelings for Nakatsu. I just see him as a friend, a best friend. Yeah, right! Maybe I'm just happy for him that's why I can't stop thinking about him. Stupid me...Sano is the one I love...not Nakatsu..never..."

* * * * *

Despite being on a date with Komari, Nakatsu couldn't forget Mizuki. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. "Why, her? Why do I love you this much? Why can't I stop ­ thinking of you? Why do you always occupy my mind...and my heart?" Nakatsu kept asking himself why he was so in love with her. Yeah she's cute, she's nice but she's just too simple and totally not his type. Before he met her, he liked girls with big breasts, those who are wild and daring. But Mizuki is just so, simple, fragile, like a child that needs protection. He couldn't understand why he loved her so much, even after 3 years of not seeing her.

"Nakatsu, you're spacing out again..."Komari said, looking at Nakatsu, straight in the eyes.

"Gomen, Komari. I was just thinking of something. But, I really enjoyed being with you today. Arigato." Nakatsu said.

"Me too, Nakatsu. I really enjoy being with you." Komari said to Nakatsu with a serious face.

Nakatsu noticed this so, "Why are you so serious all of a sudden?" Nakatsu asked.

Komari, this is your chance to confess to him. Say it now! "Nakatsu, I have something to tell you." Komari said while looking at Nakatsu straight in the eyes. She was ready now to confess. She shouldn't miss this opportunity given to her.

"What is it Komari?" Nakatsu asked.

"I...I...I...

* * * * *

"Why did I forget to throw this trash yesterday?" Mizuki thought as she went outside her apartment to dispose her garbage. Then, she saw two figures talking seriously. Because of curiosity, Mizuki approached the two figures and eavesdropped at their conversation.

"What is it Komari?" said the other figure.

"That voice sounds familiar." Mizuki thought. Mizuki looked at the owner of the voice and realized it was Nakatsu and he was with his girlfriend having a deep conversation.

"What are they talking about" Now Mizuki was really curious, knowing that this was about Nakatsu and his girlfriend. She really needs to know about this.

"You what?? Komari.." Nakatsu asked waiting for what Komari has to say.

"I love you! Nakatsu!" Komari confessed. I said it. I told Nakatsu about my feelings for him.

Nakatsu was shocked with Komari's sudden confession."What should I say? What should I do?" Nakatsu thought confused. Then while deep in thought, Komari suddenly hugged Nakatsu.

"Ko...Komari??" Nakatsu was shocked with Komari's sudden actions. He always thought Komari was the shy type of girl and with her actions now, he realized his impression of her was wrong. He never expected Komari to suddenly embrace him.

"Nakatsu, will you go out with me?" Komari asked.

_Komari loves me...and Mizuki doesn't...just maybe, she can help me forget._ "Ano...Komari you can let go of me now." Nakatsu said.

"A-A-A...you right. Hehe. Gomen Nakatsu for suddenly hugging you" Komari said blushing because of what she had just did.

"No! No! It's okay. Ano...Komari. I should be the one to ask you. Please go out with me." Nakatsu said as he looked at Komari. _This is the best thing to do._

Komari was shocked and was filled with happiness because of what Nakatsu had said. She couldn't believe it. Nakatsu asked her to go out with him. This was the happiest day of her life.

The two of them weren't aware that a pair of eyes had witnessed everything that had happened.

Mizuki didn't know what to feel or do. She felt awful and she doesn't know why. After she saw what happened between Nakatsu and the girl named Komari, she just wasn't in the mood anymore to dispose her garbage so she just went back to her apartment.

"Nakatsu loves Komari. Yokata! I'm so...so...ha-a –ppy..." then suddenly, tears started to appear on Mizuki's face.

"I'm crying because of happiness. I'm really stupid." Mizuki never felt so down before. Why did she felt awful when she saw Nakatsu confess to another girl? Why is it so painful to know that Nakatsu doesn't feel anything for her anymore?

"I can't understand myself. I'm being really terrible. Crying when my best friend gets the happiness he deserves. I'm really a bad person"

"Nakatsu deserves to be happy...I am so happy for him...I am really...I am...But why does it hurt so much?"

* * * * *

Nakatsu's mind was still filled with thoughts of Mizuki. He couldn't forget about her. He did his very best and shooed those thoughts away.

"I like Komari!!" Nakatsu shouted so he could erase images of Mizuki that's filling up his mind.I really do, right?

**So, what do you think? I'm very sorry for the very bad grammar. I will do my very best to improve.**

**And maybe this chapter isn't that good cuz there's something that I'm worrying about so I'm pretty distracted but still I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm open for flames and suggestion so please review!!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER. xD**


	4. Living Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi and its characters

**Hi guys! Thnx for those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!!**

**Ikien: Thnx again for you review...I hope you'll like this next chapter!**

**animelovour: hehe...so glad u liked my story...ok ok,so i'll tell u...SANO will be in this story too so wait for his arrival in the upcoming chapters..**

**So here is Chapter 4...**

**Chapter 4 – Living Together**

Mizuki was now deeply asleep when the owner of the apartment she has rented knocked on her door.

"Huh?? What does she need in such a late hour" Mizuki said to herself as she yawned. Mizuki walked to her apartment door and opened it to let the old lady come in.

"Ummm... Akihara-san, do you need something from me?" Mizuki asked.

"Mizuki-chan, I think you need to find a new apartment because my relatives, starting the day after tomorrow will be living with me so they'll be using this apartment that you are renting. I'm very sorry Mizuki- chan but I have no choice but to let you find a new apartment." the old lady told Mizuki.

"Ehhh?? But I can't find an apartment in such a short amount of time." Mizuki said. She was really troubled on how on earth will she be able to find an apartment if she was only given less than a day.

"Don't worry Mizuki-chan, I have a friend who has a vacant space in his apartment so you can rent that space. I told him that you'll be coming this afternoon after school." The old lady told Mizuki. With what the old lady had said- Mizuki felt relief.

"Arigato, Akihara-san!" Mizuki said as she bowed down to show her thanks.

"Ummm, Mizuki-chan, there is a slight problem..."the old lady said as she prepared to blurt out the problem to Mizuki.

"What's the problem?" Mizuki said as she was suddenly feeling nervous. She feels something will happen.

"Ano...in that apartment is it okay to you if you will share it with a guy??" the old lady asked.

"EEhhh!! A guy?? But, I'm a girl and...something might happen and..." Mizuki said. She was shocked. How on earth will she agree to this if she'll lie with a guy? No way in hell.

"Mizuki-chan, don't worry, my friend told me that the boy you'll be living with can be trusted. And he also mentioned that he's as the same age as you. And also, you rooms are separated so don't worry. You'll only share the same kitchen and dining room. But, if you really can't live with a boy, I think you should start finding a new apartment now." The old lady said to Mizuki as if challenging her.

"Hmmmm, I thin this isn't a bad idea. Back then I lived with guys in Osaka High so I should be used to this. Yeah, that's right. What could possibly go wrong?" Mizuki said to herself.

"I accept your offer Akihara-san." Mizuki said.

"That's good, so you better start packing your things, so after school, you are all set to leave." The old lady told Mizuki.

"I feel as if she really wants me out of here." Mizuki said to herself. "Okay, Akihara-san. I'll start packing now.

"Good, so I think everything is settled so I shall be going now. Bye Mizuki-chan" the old lady said as she headed to the door.

"Bye Akihara-san."Mizuki said. "Hmmm, I think I should start packing." Mizuki said as she opened her closet and started to pack her clothes.

* * * * *

Mizuki was exhausted and sleepy from all the packing she had done last night. She was only able to sleep for two hours. Because of that, it made her feel very sleepy and tired. "Uggghhh, better hurry. I might be late for class" Mizuki said to herself as she hurriedly went to her classroom.

Mizuki was walking at the hallways of Kantou University. Because she was so tired, she couldn't help but to feel very sleepy. While she was walking, she suddenly bumped in someone.

"Gomen! Sorry, I wasn't able to sleep well last night so I was a it sleepy and didn't notice you where there. Gomenasai!" Mizuki felt a fool for bumping into stranger.

**Nakatsu's POV**

Wheeeeww! That was close. Those girls almost killed me. Ughhh! How did they know that I'm dating Komari. This is bad. VERY bad.

The hallways seem quiet today. I suddenly remembered that I am almost late for my next class so I started to walk on my way to the third floor. But someone suddenly bumped into me. It was a girl. After realizing her mistake, she kept saying sorry to me and saying something like she wasn't able to sleep properly last night. I couldn't see her face though because she was bowing and her bangs covered her face. But when she stood up and looked at me, I realized who it was...

**Normal POV**

"Mizuki??" Nakatsu asked as he looked at Mizuki.

"Oh, Nakatsu? So it was you who I had bumped to." Mizuki said avoiding Nakatsu's eyes. She can't understand why she isn't able to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Mizuki, are you okay? You look so tired." Nakatsu asked. He noticed that Mizuki looked a little sleepy and worn out. He also noticed that Mizuki is avoiding having an eye to eye contact with him.

"I'm okay, Nakatsu. I just hadn't sleep well because I was studying for the test. Hehehe." Mizuki lied.

"Ah okay, well you shouldn't abuse your body so much. You might get sick." Nakatsu told the Nakatsu with worry in his eyes.

"So! Nakatsu! I heard you have a girlfriend! I'm so happy for you!" Mizuki said changing the topic.

"Oh,so you heard it too. Ano...yeah I am going out with someone and her name's Komari." Nakatsu told Mizuki. "Just as I expected. She doesn't feel anything for me at all." Nakatsu thought.

"Komari, the girl you were going out with before when we were in high school?? Wow so she really likes you. Good choice. I'm so glad that you already have someone! You really deserve to be happy Nakatsu because you're a really good guy!" Mizuki said. "This is what I should be doing. Supporting Nakatsu in his happiness. I'm his best friend after all." Mizuki thought.

"Yeah, she is." Nakatsu said. It was starting to get awkward between the two of them. Then, Nakatsu noticed that tears starts to fall down Mizuki's eyes. "Huh? Why is she crying?" Nakatsu thought. He was confused on what's happening.

"Mizuki, are you crying?" Nakatsu asked.

"Huh?" Mizuki then noticed that tears were starting to fill her face. "No! I am crying but, i-it's just, I feel so happy for you! I'm so happy that you already have someone who loves you. A-and I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I'm sorry for what happened before. I'm just so glad that you have already moved on." Mizuki said as more tears started to fall down her face.

"Mizuki..." Nakatsu said. "She really wants me to move on.." Nakatsu thought. "I really have no chance"

"Oh! I think I need to go Nakatsu! See ya, I still have classes." Mizuki said as she hurriedly headed towards her class.

Mizuki ran as fast as she could. She just wanted to run far away from Nakatsu. She couldn't understand her own feelings anymore.

"Why was I crying in front of him? I just made a fool of myself." Mizuki thought as she sat on one of the benches of the university. She just wasn't in the mood anymore to attend her class. "Why does it feel so painful hearing from Nakatsu that he already has a girlfriend? Why does it hurt so much? I keep asking myself this question over and over again but I can't seem to get the answer. What's happening to me?" Mizuki thought as more tears started to escape from her eyes.

**Nakatsu's POV**

Classes were already starting but I just couldn't get my mind interested on the lesson. Images of Mizuki's crying figure keep flashing on my mind. Why was she crying? Is she that happy for me that tears started to fall from her eyes? Was she that overjoyed on knowing that I already have a girlfriend? If that's the case, I think, I should really move on. But...why do I feel that something is really wrong?

**Normal POV**

After her last class, Mizuki went back to her apartment. She started to get her things and now, she was ready to leave.

* * * * *

"Nakatsu, thank you for accompanying me to my house." Komari said blushing. She was so happy that the guy she had loved since high school was now her boyfriend and is with her at this very moment.

"No problem Komari, besides I'm your boyfriend." Nakatsu said. I am her boyfriend. And I should act one too.

Komari was so happy. Now, all she was waiting for was for Nakatsu to kiss her. She lifted her head as if showing that she wants Nakatsu to kiss her already.

Nakatsu noticed Komari's sudden actions. But Nakatsu being Nakatsu, he doesn't understand what the meaning of Komari's actions is.

"Komari, are you okay?" Nakatsu asked.

Komari was surprised with Nakatsu's denseness. "Yeah! I'm okay. Well, see you tomorrow. Thank you for everything!" Komari said. She then went inside her house.

"I better go home. My new roommate might be there already." Nakatsu thought.

* * * * *

"Hmmm.. so this is the one Akihara-san's been talking about." Mizuki thought.

"You must be Ashiya Mizuki" An old woman that is like the same age as Akihara-san approached her.

"Yes, I am." Mizuki replied. "This must be the owner" Mizuki thought.

"I am Hanada Miyu. I'm the owner of this apartment. So would you like me to show you around?" the owner asked Mizuki.

"Yes, please." Mizuki replied. Ms. Hanada showed Mizuki around the apartment. They went to the kitchen, the two bedrooms, the dining room and the bathroom.

"Wait, there's something wrong here." Mizuki thought.

"Ehh?? There is only one bathroom?" Mizuki thought- surprised. So, her roommate and she will only share one bathroom. Wow.

"Ummm, excuse me. Is this the only bathroom?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes. Why? Is there a problem?" the owner asked Mizuki.

"No! There is no problem at all." Mizuki said. "I better bear with it. I should be thankful I have a place to stay."

"Well, If everything's okay, I better get going. Oh your roommate will be here any minute now. He must be on his way here from school" the owner informed Mizuki. Then, she left the apartment leaving Mizuki alone.

"I should start unpacking my things now. My roommate might arrive any minute now." Mizuki said to herself.

After a few minutes of unpacking and arranging her things, she laid down on the sofa. Mizuki was very exhausted.

"Pheww. That was tiring." Mizuki thought. Then, she heard someone open the door.

"That must be him." Mizuki thought. Mizuki stood up and headed towards the apartment entrance to meet her roommate.

But, Mizuki was surprised. Not surprised but very shocked.

"Nakatsu!!" Mizuki shouted.

"EHHH?? Mizuki?? You are my, ROOMMATE??"

**Heheheh!! So, now that they live together, what will happen??**

**If you think my grammar is bad, please tell me so. And also, please review!! I love reviews so if u want to see me update faster review please!!**


	5. On being Hesitant, Awkward, and Anxious

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi and its characters.

**Hi guys. I am really sorry for the very late update. I was so busy lately and my mind was really distracted. And then we went on vacation to a place called Baguio (it's known to be the summer capital here in our country because of its cold climate). So I would like to say sorry and I'm hoping that you could forgive.**

**Well, about the grammar thing, I know that my grammar sucks. I am a 13- year old girl who can't speak English well. I'm really sorry about that and I hope you can still bear with it. Thank you for pointing that out to me. It made me realize that I really need to work hard on my grammar. But also I want to show my gratitude to the very few readers of this fic. Thank you very much and I promise to do my very best to finish this fic (so please review…lol)**

**So let's get going with the story.**

**Chapter 5 – On being Hesitant, Awkward, Anxious and Uncertain**

"Mizuki, Mizuki, is my ROOMMATE?"

It isn't an illusion. It isn't a dream. It isn't just some hallucination that Mizuki and Nakatsu want to believe. It is for real. Mizuki is Nakatsu's roommate. Nakatsu is Mizuki's roommate.

"What's happening?" Mizuki thought as she eyed the shocked figure that was standing at the doorway a few meters from her. She wanted to believe that this was just some dream, a nightmare to be exact. But no, it wasn't a dream. She already tried pinching herself but the figure that looked exactly like Nakatsu was still standing in front of her. Again, Mizuki thought that maybe, just maybe, the man that is standing in front of her may not be Nakatsu. Maybe it was just a look alike, or maybe it was Nakatsu's long lost twin. But, no matter how hard she tries to convince herself that what she is seeing, that what is in front of her eyes is just a product of her own wild imagination, she couldn't change the fact that Nakatsu is her roommate.

While Mizuki was in deep thought, thinking of what to do, thinking of what may happen; the man that was standing a few meters away from her was just as shocked as she was. Even in his wildest dreams, Nakatsu never thought that Mizuki would be his new roommate.

"But, what's the big deal. Why am I so shocked? There was already a time that I and Mizuki lived in the same room." Nakatsu thought.

Nakatsu decided to break the awkward silence surrounding the two of them.

"Mizuki! So you are, my roommate. Hahaha, ummm, what a coincidence, I never thought that you will end up living with me. I guess we really are meant to be together." Shit, what did I just say? Meant to be together?

"What did he just say, we are meant to be together? What does that mean?" Mizuki thought as he looked at the frustrated figure in front of her.

"What am I going to say? I can't take back what I said. Aaaaggghhh. I am starting to say some really unnecessary things." Nakatsu thought. There were no words spoken between the two of them after what Nakatsu had said.

"Yeah, you are right Nakatsu. What a coincidence. Maybe we are really meant to be together. Besides, we're best friends." Mizuki blurted, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know Mizuki, we are best friends. You don't have to tell me that for the millionth time." Nakatsu thought. "Yeah, You are right, Mizuki." Nakatsu said with a forced smile.

Mizuki noticed the forced smile that Nakatsu was giving her. "He smiles at me like he is being forced, but when he is with her, his smile is true; a smile that can warm your heart." Mizuki thought.

"Wait a minute, why am I acting so awkward in front of Nakatsu. He's just Nakatsu and I should stop feeling this kind of feelings." Mizuki convinced herself.

"Ummm, Nakatsu, I think we better start preparing for dinner, I'm really hungry." Mizuki said with a sheepish grin.

"You are right. Let me show you Mizuki, my cooking abilities! You never know that behind this hot blooded soccer player, Nakatsu Shuichi, lies a great cook" Nakatsu said proudly while giving Mizuki a playful smirk.

"I hope you're saying the truth. I don't want to eat some weird kind of food." Mizuki said, jokingly.

The very faltering and awkward atmosphere that surrounded the both of them moments ago vanished like it never existed.

"I think it's better to be this way. It's better for me and Nakatsu to stay friends like this. What am I thinking anyways? Was I starting to fall for him?" Mizuki thought. Unknown to her, Nakatsu was eyeing her curiously.

"Mizuki, is there something bothering you?" Nakatsu asked.

Mizuki is now back to reality after hearing Nakatsu's voice. But, just as she was about to answer Nakatsu's question, her heart started to beat hard. When she lifted her head, she saw Nakatsu's face so close to hers. She could smell his perfume. She could feel Nakatsu's breath tickling her sensitive skin. Because of their closeness, Mizuki had a good look of Nakatsu's visage. She noticed Nakatsu's eyes. It was perfect, filled with emotion. Her gaze then dropped at Nakatsu's lips. "Those lips look so...What am I thinking?!" Mizuki then realized the setting she was in. Nakatsu and her face were just centimetres away. Mizuki thought that the only way to get out of this situation is..."Nakatsu, too close" Mizuki said.

"Ahhh!! Yeah. Gomen, Mizuki." Nakatsu said, blushing. He was really embarrassed. It was like his inner self took over his body and did something very unreasonable. If Mizuki hadn't said anything, his friendship with Mizuki might have ended now. If Mizuki hadn't uttered a word, he might have kissed her. And if he did, he knew that he will never be able to be with Mizuki again and that's something that will never happen. He just couldn't let it happen. Just the thought of Mizuki avoiding him already gives him a very unbearable feeling.

"So, I think we better start cooking." Mizuki said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Nakatsu said as he walked towards the kitchen. Mizuki followed him. Nakatsu then opened the refrigerator to see if there's something he could cook. But to his dismay, the refrigerator was empty.

"Uhhh, Mizuki? There's a problem. Hehehe." Nakatsu said giving Mizuki a nervous smile.

"What is the problem Nakatsu? Mizuki asked. "I knew something could get wrong." Mizuki thought.

"We're out of food." Nakatsu said, embarrassed.

"Eh?? But I'm starving! Is there really nothing inside that could be eaten?" Mizuki said pleadingly. She was really starving from all that thinking and heart grasping situations that she had during the day. She needed to regain back some energy.

"Gomen Mizuki! Gomen! I forgot to buy some food at the market yesterday because I was so tired! I'm really sorry! Nakatsu said as he bowed his head to show his sorry.

"It's alright Nakatsu, but, what are we going to do now? I'm really hungry." Mizuki said as she placed her hand on her stomach. "And my stomach's already aching because of hunger." Mizuki said.

"I guess we could go to the nearby store. It's still early so we still have enough time to buy the needed ingredients and prepare for dinner." Nakatsu suggested.

"Okay, so we better start moving, let's go." Mizuki said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Nakatsu said. "I'm glad Mizuki isn't mad." Nakatsu thought.

* * * * *

Nakatsu was the one pushing the cart while Mizuki looked through the stack of goods, searching for possible ingredients for their dinner.

"Hmmm, Nakatsu, what do you want for dinner?" Mizuki asked.

"I want curry! Yeah, curry would be great." Nakatsu said happily. He hasn't been able to eat some curry for a long time.

"Curry? I guess it'll be alright. But wait; do you know how to cook it?" Mizuki said as she looked at Nakatsu with a challenging stare.

"Ummm, that would be the problem. Hehehe." Nakatsu said with an amusing smile.

"Ehh? Okay, so tell me the meals you can prepare so that we will just find the ingredients." Mizuki told Nakatsu.

"Meals I can cook? Hmmmm, let's see." Nakatsu said as he was thinking of the meals he could cook.

"Mizuki, do you eat instant noodles?"

"What? You can only cook instant noodles?" Mizuki asked unbelievingly.

"Uh, yeah. Hehehe." Nakatsu said with a shy smile.

"I guess we have no choice. Let's just grab some instant noodles. Besides, I could eat anything." Mizuki stated.

Nakatsu was embarrassed. "I'm acting like a worthless guy in front of Mizuki. What am I doing? I better start learning how to cook." Nakatsu thought.

The two of them were now walking towards the pile of noodles when Mizuki suddenly spotted a crying little boy. Mizuki felt pity for the boy so she approached him.

"Are you alright little boy? Where are your parents?" Mizuki asked the little boy in a comforting tone.

"I-I-I'm lost." said the little boy as he wiped the tears falling from his eyes with his small hands.

"Nakatsu, this little boy is lost. Let's help him find his parents." Mizuki said as she held the little boy's hands and walked towards Nakatsu.

"Okay, but what about, food?" Nakatsu asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Mizuki said, smiling as she looked at Nakatsu then she dropped her gaze to the little boy.

"You're such a nice person, Mizuki." Nakatsu thought.

Mizuki, Nakatsu and the little boy were now outside the market sitting at near bench.

"So, what's your name little boy? Mizuki asked the boy as she smiled at him.

"Shinji." the boy answered.

"So Shinji-kun, what do you want to do?" Mizuki asked the little boy.

"I want to go to the park." Shinji stated.

"Then, let's go to the park. The ladies will inform us if your parents have already arrived so we can still go to the park. Right, Nakatsu?" Mizuki asked as she looked at Nakatsu as if telling him to cheer up the boy.

"Yeah! Let's go to the park Shinji-kun!" Nakatsu said as he picked Shinji up and placed him on his back piggy back style.

"Hey Nakatsu, put him down he might get hurt." Mizuki told Nakatsu. But, she noticed that the sad and lonely face that Shinji-kun had moments ago disappeared and was replaced by a very bright smile. Shini-kun was laughing!

"Come on Mizuki! Let's go to the park. We don't have much time, right? Shinji?" Nakatsu said as he smiled at the little boy that is placed on his back.

"Yeah, Papa." Shinji said as he smiled at Nakatsu.

"Papa? Hehehe. I'm not even married but I'm already a father." Nakatsu thought. "Chotto..chotto matte, does this mean that I'm the father of this boy and Mizuki is the mother? Eh? No, no, I already have Komari. Nakatsu stop thinking of nonsense things." Nakatsu thought as he erased the idea on his mind.

Nakatsu smiled at the little boy. Shinji smiled back at him. Mizuki was pleased with the scene she is seeing. The sight of Nakatsu and Shinji getting along with each other brought happiness to Mizuki's heart.

"I didn't know Nakatsu could easily make a crying boy smile. He really does some unexpected things."Mizuki thought as she gave Nakatsu and Shinji a very warm smile.

"Let's go?" Mizuki said as she approached Nakatsu and the smiling Shinji who was carried by Nakatsu on his back.

Mizuki, Nakatsu and Shinji were walking along the Shigawa Park. Even if it was already 8PM, the park was still crowded with people. People who were at the park were mostly families but u can also spot some lovebirds showing how sweet they are.

"Mama, I want ice cream." Shinji said as she tugged the back of Mizuki's collar to call her attention.

Nakatsu looked at Shinji then he turned his gaze to Mizuki. "If I'm his papa, and Mizuki is his mama, does this mean, me and Mizuki are a couple?" Nakatsu thought. The thought of it made him blush.

"Mama? Err, okay. Come on; let's go to that ice cream stand." Mizuki said feeling a bit uneasy with what Shinji had called her. "He was calling Nakatsu Papa moments ago and now he's addressing me as his mother? Me and Nakatsu could be mistaken as a couple here." Mizuki thought as they went near the ice cream stand.

"Shinji- kun, what flavour do you want?" Mizuki asked looking at Shinji.

"Chocolate." Shinji answered while pointing at the chocolate flavoured ice cream.

"How about you Nakatsu?" Mizuki asked once again.

"Chocolate." Nakatsu answered.

"We'll have two chocolate- flavoured ice cream and one strawberry." Mizuki said as she pointed their choices to the salesman.

After buying ice cream, they went to sat on a near bench. Nakatsu carefully put Shinji down so Shinji will be able to eat his ice cream properly. Shinji was placed between Nakatsu and Mizuki. They started eating their ice cream when suddenly...

"Aaaahh! Shinji! Why did you do that?" Nakatsu exclaimed as he looked at the wasted ice cream that laid on the ground because of Shinji's push.

"I want papa and mama to share the same ice cream." Shinji reasoned out. He looked at Nakatsu then to Mizuki with a serious face.

"This kid's got to be kidding." Nakatsu thought as he gulped. "What? That's impossible." Nakatsu stated.

"Ano, Shinji- kun, what you want can't be done. You see Nakatsu and I aren't together and he already has a-" Mizuki was stopped when Shinji started to cry.

"I just want papa and mama to be sweet like those two." Shinji said, crying as he pointed at a nearby couple who were holding hands and laughing together.

Nakatsu stared at the couple for a moment. "Me and Mizuki, like that? Impossible." Nakatsu thought.

Mizuki sweat dropped. "Shinji, please don't cry, umm, me and Nakatsu can't do things like that." Mizuki explained as she tries to stop the little boy from crying.

But to no avail, Shinji didn't stop crying. "I really want papa and mama to show love to each other!" Shinji stated as he cried louder and harder.

"This kid's really persistent." Nakatsu thought as he looked at the little boy. "Will Mizuki surrender and share the same ice cream with me?" Nakatsu thought as a scene of him and Mizuki sharing the same ice cream flashed on his mind. He blushed at the thought of it.

"Okay, Shinji- kun. We'll do it. Just please, stop crying." Mizuki said as she nervously looked at Nakatsu's flustered face.

"Mi- Mizuki, are you sure?" Nakatsu said, stuttering.

Shinji watched the two with a satisfied grin.

"I know that you already have a girlfriend but let's do this for Shinji's sake. Is it okay for you Nakatsu?" Mizuki said as she looked at Nakatsu with a slightly blushing face. She didn't know the reason why she was blushing or feeling weird. Maybe it was the thought of her and Nakatsu sharing the same ice cream made her feel an unexplainable feeling.

"It's okay." Nakatsu stated with a serious tone. He's heart is starting to beat faster every minute. He then noticed that Mizuki was slowly getting closer to him.

"Nakatsu here's my ice cream. Let's share it." Mizuki said as she placed the ice cream in front of Nakatsu.

Nakatsu was sweating. Due to his instincts, his hands slowly moved and held Mizuki's hands ( his real purpose was to hold the ice cream cone but Mizuki's hand was already holding it so he held Mizuki's hand instead).

Mizuki was surprised with Nakatsu's sudden actions. "His hands feel so warm." Mizuki thought.

Nakatsu moved his head closer so he could start eating the ice cream. He was slowly getting nearer to the ice cream but he was looking directly at Mizuki's face. He was so close to Mizuki's face. He could feel his heart beating faster. He started to feel hot and sweaty. He stared at Mizuki's lips.

"What does it feel to kiss Mizuki." Nakatsu thought. What am I thinking? Damn these hormones..

"Nakatsu I'll start." Mizuki said with a nervous tone.

"Uh, yeah me too." Nakatsu said.

Mizuki started licking the ice cream while Nakatsu did his own on the opposite side. After the first move, Mizuki and Nakatsu decided to pause what they are doing. Nakatsu noticed that there was ice cream on the corner of Mizuki's lips. He felt weird. He didn't know what to do. Then suddenly, it's like he lost himself.

"Mizuki, you have ice cream." Nakatsu said as he slowly went closer to Mizuki.

"Huh?" Mizuki asked, confused. Then she noticed Nakatsu's face slowly coming closer to hers. She froze. She wanted to move away but her body can't move from her certain position. Nakatsu was now centimetres away. "Nakatsu might be joking again." Mizuki thought trying to convince herself But then Nakatsu's face was now so close that she could feel his breath. She closed her eyes hoping that Nakatsu will move away. But instead, she felt something soft. It was Nakatsu's lips.

**Woah ... What's going to happen?? Haha, naughty Nakatsu!! Sorry if I'm leaving you another cliff hanger. I just can't help it! Please, don't forget to review!**


	6. Temptations, Breakups and Comebacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi and it's characters.

Ikien- Hahah...I know you'd like what Nakatsu did in the last chapter...haha (laughs evilly). Well, thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter too.

To all the readers of this fic, thank you! For those who reviewed my fic, I love you all! Thank you so muh. This chapter is for all of you.

Well, that's all I have to say so let's get on with the story.

Chapter 6– Temptations, Breakups, and Comebacks

_Nakatsu is kissing me? I- I- feel hot and..._Mizuki fainted.

KRRRRIIINNNNGGGG!! The sound of an alarm clock making noise on such an early hour made Mizuki wake up from her sleep. Mizuki lazily pushed the 'OFF' button of her alarm clock with eyes half- closed.

"Stupid alarm! Waking me up so early on a Saturday morning; I guess I forgot to turn it off last" then a flashback of what happened last night suddenly appeared on her mind.

_Nakatsu kissed me..._

Mizuki slowly placed her fingers on her lips. "Was that kiss, for real?"Mizuki thought. She sat on her bed to think of everything that happened until she realized that...

"How did I get home? And what happened after Nakatsu kissed me? Maybe, it really was a dream...Yeah, it really is. Nakatsu would never kiss me besides he already has...Komari." Mizuki thought as a frown appeared on her face. She decided to eat breakfast so she went outside her room only to be greeted by a shirtless Nakatsu.

"WAAAAAA!! Why are roaming around here naked?!" Mizuki screamed as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Gomen!" Nakatsu said as he hurriedly puts his T-shirt on. Then Nakatsu suddenly remembered something.

Flashback:

_Nakatsu's POV:_

_Why am I getting closer to Mizuki? Nakatsu stop it. You'll scare her. But, why isn't my body following what I'm saying. I want to stop but I can't. And those lips, those lips are so tempting that I want to..._

_Kiss them..._

_And then I did it. I kissed Mizuki. Her lips were so soft. I could feel my whole body heating up. I liked the feeling of kissing Mizuki. It was sooo...a feeling I couldn't explain. But, then, she fainted. I quickly held onto her head to support her. Why did she have to faint? Was kissing her to shocking for her to handle? Then, I remembered, someone was watching us all along._

"_Shinji?!" I said as I looked at the boy who was looking at me with a mischievous smirk._

"_I knew it! I knew you too would do it! But I didn't expect Mama to faint." Shinji said as he poked Mizuki's cheeks._

"_Did you plan this all along? Besides, are u really seven?" No way in hell a seven year- old could think of such perverted things._

"_You and Mama love each other." Shinji said as he looked at me with a serious face._

_What did he say? Me and Mizuki. Love. Each. Other?_

_Then, I heard a beep. It was Mizuki's phone. Someone was calling. So I hurriedly reached for Mizuki's phone inside her pocket. The one calling was from an unknown number. Who could it be? I pressed the answer button and said a "Hello, who's this?" to the one calling._

"_Hello, is this Ashiya- san?" a voice of a lady answered and was asking me._

"_No, this is her friend speaking." I informed the lady on the other line._

"_I would just like to inform you that the parents of Shinji- kun have arrived. They are looking for their son. Please bring Shinji- kun here immediately." the lady told me with a very formal tone._

"_Oh, okay, we'll be there-" I stopped. I suddenly remembered something. Mizuki fainted. How will I be able to bring her there when she's at this state? This is bad, very bad._

"_Umm, lady? Can you just tell Shinji's parents that they could pick Shinji up in Shigawa Park? My friend is not in a good condition right now and we won't be able to go back there." I asked the lady._

"_Ahh, okay sir. I will inform them Thank you for your time" the lady told me. Then the line was disconnected. Phew, that was close._

_Minutes later, Shinji's parents had arrived. An old lady with his husband who also looked old hurriedly hugged Shinji. They look more like Shinji's grandparents._

"_Oba- Chan!" Shinji shouted as he hugged his grandmother who was very overjoyed to see Shinji again. So it really is his grandparents. I wonder where his parents are._

"_Thank you very much for taking care of Shinji while we were gone." The old lady said as she held my hand and gave me a grateful smile._

"_It was nothing at all." I answered smiling back. Then I noticed that the old lady was eyeing something behind me._

"_What happened to your friend?" she asked. I didn't know what she was talking about but suddenly, I remembered Mizuki. _

"_Oh, hehe, my friend? She got tired and fell asleep. But you don't need to worry, she's fine. Very fine!" I reasoned out. No way in hell will I tell her that Mizuki fainted because I kissed her._

"_Oh I see. Well we'll leave you now son. It's already getting late and Shinji needs to sleep early. Thank you for everything." The old lady thanked me once again then she approached her husband and I think she told him that they needed to go. Once again the old lady looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Shinji waved at me and said his goodbye. I waved back at him. _

"_Good luck Papa! Hope you and Mama will enjoy the night!" Shinji shouted at me before they disappeared in the night. Enjoy the night? What is that boy thinking? He's too young to think of those kinds of things. Then, I looked at Mizuki. She laid down on the bench, unconscious. But it looked more like she was sleeping. My bag served as her pillow. She looked so peaceful and...beautiful. What if I kiss her once more? Yeah, I wouldn't have a chance to do that thing in the future. But, I realized that what I did was wrong. I stole a kiss from Mizuki. As her best friend, I don't have the right to do that. But, I wasn't able to control myself. Geez, I'm a man too. I also have my weakness. And right now, I'm doing the best I could, to control myself in doing something prohibited. I better bring Mizuki back home now._

_Normal POV:_

_Nakatsu carried Mizuki back home- piggy back style. It was a long and hard walk. But lucky him, they were able to arrive at their apartment without Mizuki waking up. Nakatsu carried Mizuki all the way to her room and gently laid her on the bed. _

"_Mizuki really is a heavy sleeper. Phew. I'm glad she is." Nakatsu thought as he stared at Mizuki's sleeping figure. _

"_Mizuki's sleeping. I don't know why but I feel happy just by watching her sleep." Nakatsu thought as he watched at the figure that's sleeping peacefully on the bed._

"_Enjoy the night..." Shinji's words suddenly flashed on Nakatsu's mind. Nakatsu blushed. "What am I thinking? I'm thinking of perverted things again! Stop it Nakatsu! Hate these stupid hormones!" Nakatsu thought as he closed his eyes and scratched his head to erase all those unnecessary things that were entering his mind. _

_His hands were now holding onto the bed sheets as if he was trying to stop his inner self from taking over his body again. He was sweating now. Droplets of water started to appear on his forhead. His body started perspiring too._

"_I can't let small things tempt me. I-will-never-touch-Mizuki. Never-No-way." Nakatsu said as he emphasized each word when suddenly, Mizuki's hand reached for his hand and held them. _

_-Heartbeating faster-_

_-Palms sweating-_

"_What's happening to me?" Nakatsu thought as he hurriedly moved his hands away from Mizuki's touch._

"_Mizuki just touched me. Why did it bring a big effect on me.?" Nakatsu said as he touched his chest. "My heart's beating so fast. I better leave this room before I do something unforgivable." Nakatsu thought as he hurriedly went outside Mizuki's room. He headed towards his room and laid on his bed. He was staring blankly on the apartment's ceiling._

"_If this continues, I might do something that I might regret forever. But...I can't help it. I'm a man too and living together with a girl, just makes me feel hot all over. And much worse that girl is...Mizuki." Nakatsu thought as he impatiently messes with his hair._

"_Uggggghhhh. This is bad, very bad. If I can't control myself, something bad will happen. Arrggghhh!! This is too hard! I better stop getting close to Mizuki. That way, I can avoid temptations." Nakatsu thought. "Starting tomorrow, I'll try to avoid having any contact with her..."_

End of flashback:

( Woah, that was a long flashback. )

Mizuki didn't know what to say or do. She was confused. Was it all just a dream or it really did happen? Mizuki tried looking at Nakatsu and observed his actions.

"Hmmmm, he's still acting normally. Maybe what happened really was a dream. Wait, why am I dreaming about perverted stuff? I dreamt of Nakatsu kissing me?!" Mizuki scratched her head as she tried to forget the thoughts that had just entered her mind.

"Mizuki, you're acting really weird." Nakatsu said as he was looking for something to eat. "Is she thinking about the kiss?" Nakatsu thought.

"Ahh, I was just thinking about something. Hehehe" Mizuki smiled sheepishly. Nakatsu gave her a confused stare then he continued his search for some food. Mizuki noticed that Nakatsu was having a hard time searching for something to eat so she decided to help him.

"Let me help you with that." Mizuki said as she approached Nakatsu and helped him search for food. During the search, their hands accidentally touched.

-Heart beats faster-

"Don't touch me!" Nakatsu said as he quickly moved his hand away from Mizuki's.

"Huh? What are you saying Nakatsu? Now you're the one acting really weird. I didn't mean to touch you. It was just an accident. Besides, what are you so jumpy about?" Mizuki asked as she gave Nakatsu a curious stare.

"Nothing, I was just surprised, that's all. Ummmm I better get going..." Nakatsu said as he went on his way out of the kitchen. Mizuki followed him.

"But, what about breakfast?" Mizuki asked him.

"I'll skip it. Besides, I still have a date with Komari." A date with Komari was the only reason that Nakatsu could give Mizuki. He had no choice. _This is for your sake Mizuki._

_Oh, a date with Komari. _"Oh, is that so? Well, good luck with your date! Have fun!" Mizuki said with a smile.

"Uh yeah. I'll be going now." Nakatsu said as he headed to the doorway.

"Bye, Nakatsu." Mizuki said with a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, bye.." Then, Nakatsu noticed Mizuki's smile. _Did I just see a fake smile?_

Nakatsu was strolling down the quiet streets of his neighbourhood. He can't stop thinking of the smile that Mizuki gave him moments ago.

"Mizuki...never smiled that way. I know her. Her smile always warms my heart. But...the smile she gave me at that time, made my heart...ache."

* * *

Then, Nakatsu realized something. "Why am I thinking about Mizuki all the time? Komari's my girlfriend, but all I think about is Mizuki. I'm really being unfair to Komari." Nakatsu thought. As he was walking, he bumped into someone.

"Gomen, I-" Nakatsu paused for a moment. He looked at the person he bumped into. He knew this person. It was...

"Kayashima!!" Nakatsu shouted. "It's really you! Long time no see!" Nakatsu was so delighted to see his friend again after a few years. Kayashima was his high school classmate and roommate. They became close due to the fact that Kayashima always gave Nakatsu some advice whenever Nakatsu encounters some problems. But, Kayashima's advices are not all normal. Kayashima was known to be weird because of his special ability- he can see ghosts.

"I see a very good aura." Kayashima said as he did his usual but weird hand pose.

"Yeah, yeah, stop with the aura thing. I need to talk to you. Let's go to eat some takoyaki." Nakatsu said as he dragged Kayashima to a takoyaki restaurant. Kayashima wasn't able to do anything but nod.

Nakatsu and Kayashima were now inside the restaurant, eating.

"This food has a very good aura." Kayashima said, referring to the food as he does his weird hand pose again. People started to stare at Kayashima because of what he is doing.

"Will you stop that already? People are starting to stare at us like we are some weird beings." Nakatsu said as he looked around the restaurant only to be greeted by unfriendly stares.

"Gomen." was Kayashima's short reply.

"Ano...I have a problem..No! I mean, I have a friend who has a problem and he needs some advice. And...I think you're the best person who could help him." Nakatsu said with a nervous look on his face.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Kayashima replied.

"Well, my friend likes this girl who only thinks of him as a friend. But, he already has a girlfriend. Then, my friend kissed the girl he likes and starts to think of her non- stop. What should he do? Should he forget about the girl he likes and continue his relationship with his girlfriend or break up with his girlfriend and fight for his love?" Nakatsu asked as he impatiently waited for Kayashima's answer.

"Nakatsu, your friend should be true to his self. He should choose the girl who will give him happiness. He should not hide his feelings. He should stop pretending." Kayashima said as he looked at Nakatsu with a serious face.

"Tell him that whoever he chooses, as long as he is happy is fine."

"Arigatou, Kayashima" Nakatsu said as he gave Kayashima a warm smile. After the meal, Nakatsu and Kayashima decided they needed to get going.

"Thanks Kayashima. You really helped me, uh I mean, my friend, a lot."

"It was nothing. I need to go, bye, Nakatsu." Kayashima waved at Nakatsu and headed his way home.

"Good luck, Nakatsu." Kayashima mumbled as he was walking on his way home.

"Bye, and arigatou...Kayashima." Nakatsu knows what he must do right now. He realized he needs to be true with his feelings. Nakatsu reached for his cellphone and texted Komari.

_We need to talk. Meet me at Shigawa Park._

_ Nakatsu_

* * *

Shigawa Park 4 PM

"Nakatsu!" Komari shouted as she waved at Nakatsu as if telling him that she's already there. Nakatsu was sitting at a bench that was placed under a tree. Komari approached Nakatsu and smiled at him.

"What do you want to tell me?" Komari asked.

Nakatsu stood up and faced Komari. "I am sorry, we should...break up."

Komari's heart sank. "What? Can you repeat that again?"

"I'm sorry Komari, I don't deserve you. Let's...break up."

Komari was doing her very best to stop her tears from falling. How could Nakatsu do this to her?

"Is this because of someone else?" Komari asked.

"I'm in love...with someone else. Gomen..." Nakatsu said as he looked at Komari. "There's someone who's much better for you. I- I am not the right one for you."

"I-I understand. Nakatsu- san, good luck with...with the girl you like! Well, I-I better get going now. I have something to...to do."Komari was stuttering. _My tears will start to fall any minute now. I should hurry before Nakatsu sees me crying._

"Bye, see you." Komari said as she slowly disappeared from Nakatsu's sight.

"I'm sorry, Komari..."

* * *

Nakatsu and Mizuki's Apartment 5 PM

"Aaaggghhhh. I'm so bored. I've been sitting on this couch for the whole day. I've been watching T.V. for so many hours now. All the good shows are over...What should I do? It's your fault Nakatsu, for leaving me all alone here...Baka Nakatsu!!" Mizuki shouted at the top of her lungs. She was really pissed at Nakatsu for leaving her all alone._ Am I mad because Nakatsu left me all alone here or because he left me to have a date with Komari?_

-BEEEEEEP-

Mizuki's thoughts were interrupted. "My cellphone, who could it be?"

Mizuki reached for her cellphone and checked her e-mails. "It's from Nanba- senpai. What could it be about?" Mizuki looked through the e-mail only to find a very surprising news.

_Sano's back. He's at Kyoto right now._

_ Nanba Minami_

Sano's...back??

* * *

What did just happen?? Sano's back!! Hmmm...this will add thrill to the story...hahah...I'm going to make Nakatsu suffer (laughs evilly). Hehehe..so what do you think of this chapter? Please don't forget to review! I'll not update if I don't get many reviews!! Lol...just jokin'...hehe. I am not that bad.. But I really would appreciate it if you would review...xD

Signing off: butterpanda


	7. Yeah, I'm Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi and it's characters

**Hi!I know its been a long time since I last updated. I have been busy with school lately so I don't have the time to write and everything. Remember, studies are still my priority. But luckily, I am now able to gie you this. Chapter 7! Guys thank you soo much for reviewing and reading my fic! Hope you like this one!  
**

Sano's back!! So what's going to happen? Well, you better find out!

* * *

**Chapter 7- Yeah, I'm back**

Sano's back...

Mizuki's heart was beating faster rather than usual. Her hands, the hands she was using to hold her cell phone was sweating and trembling like crazy. The message Mizuki received changed the way things were. It really did...

Nakatsu was staring at the night sky as he sat on a bench located at Shigawa Park. He was looking at the stars and was deep in thought.

"Now that me and Komari are over, I think it's time." Nakatsu quickly rose from his seat as he stood straight and made a triumphant grin.

Nakatsu's inner mind thoughts:

_"This is great! All I need to do is tell Mizuki my feelings. Now that Sano's away, Mizuki will likely pick me, besides, I'm a smiling- cool type guy (If you have no idea what this means, refer to the JDrama). Another thing is, we live in the same house. We almost look like a couple! Yeah, yeah! I better get going! Mizuki, here I come!"_

Nakatsu, determined, walked his way home. He was now ready. There is no backing up anymore. He just needs to be true to himself. He'll never know Mizuki's answer if he keeps being a chicken.

"It's now or never." Nakatsu said as he passed by a flower shop. "Wait? Flowers?! I need flowers! This will make my chances on Mizuki higher."

So Nakatsu happily entered the flower store. As he was looking for the perfect flower to buy, a red rose caught his eye. The rose looked amazingly pretty as it out stood all the other flowers around it.

"This is perfect.." Nakatsu thought as he reached for the rose and walked towards the counter.

"I'll buy this." Nakatsu said to the old man who he assumes is the owner of the shop.

"That will be 200 yen." The old man said. "By any chance, is this for your girlfriend son?"

"She's not my girlfriend...yet." Nakatsu said as he smirked and handed the 200 yen to the old man.

"Well, good luck son." The old man said as he gave Nakatsu a warm smile.

"Thanks."

Nakatsu was now really determined and ready for the confession. He had practiced his lines over and over again during his way home. But to be sure and to make his nervousness go away, he practiced his lines one more time.

"Mizuki, I know I had said this to you before, but, I will say this to you again. I- I- love you..."Nakatsu said as he did the most serious look his face had ever made.

"What am I doing? This won't work! I hate these corny lines! Maybe, I just need to say..."

"Mizuki, you know what? I love you! Will you be my girlfriend?" Too casual.

"Mizuki, I've loved you for the past years and I will always love you as long as I live." What's with all the drama?

"Mizuki, I'm in love with you and I can't stop thinking of you... I need to you" Ugghhh!! Nothing seems to be right!

"I can't be like this!" Nakatsu said to himself as he sighed. How will he ever confess his feelings if he can't think of what to say?

"Nakatsu, just be true to yourself" Nakatsu remembered Kayashima's words.

"Kayahsima's right. I'll just tell Mizuki, my true feelings and then everything will be fine. Besides, I'm Nakatsu Shuichi, anything's possible!" Nakatsu thought as he made a quiet laugh. And there you have it, the boastful but lovable Nakatsu Shuichi.

Nakatsu was now standing at the gate of their apartment. He inhaled deeply and was now ready for the confession.

"This is it." Nakatsu said to his self as he held tighter onto his rose. Nakatsu opened the apartment gate with his key. He walked towards the door and entered the apartment.

"Where's Mizuki? I hope she's still awake." Nakatsu thought as his eyes were searching for Mizuki. Then, as he saw Mizuki standing in the living room, while holding her cell phone. Nakatsu tightened his grip on the rose that he hid behind his back. He gulped.

"Mizuki..." Nakatsu started off.

Mizuki was in a dazed state when she heard a familiar voice call her name. It was Nakatsu. She looked at him with a weird expression on her face as if saying that something had happened. Nakatsu just gave her in return a serious look. But Mizuki couldn't help it. The words were coming out of her mouth.

"Nakatsu...Sano's...Sano's, back!" Mizuki cried out as she looked at Nakatsu with an almost teary- eyed face.

The words that Mizuki said destroyed all of Nakatsu's hopes- the dream of Mizuki and him being together; everything. Now that Sano's back, he doesn't have a chance; 0 percent.

Nakatsu gave Mizuki a weak smile as he hid the rose behind his back. His plan to confess was totally busted.

"Nakatsu...Sano's back. What will I do?" Mizuki said as tears started to fall down her face. She slowly walked towards Nakatsu and hugged him.

"I don't know what to do... Sano's back and I can't help but feel mixed emotions..." Mizuki said as she was crying on Nakatsu's chest.

Nakatsu was surprised by Mizuki's sudden actions but he couldn't do anything but hug her back.

"It's okay. It's okay to be like this. Even if you don't love me Mizuki, as long as you don't hate me, I'm fine with that." Nakatsu thought.

Nakatsu hugged Mizuki tighter. He could here Mizuki's soft sobs as she held onto Nakatsu's shirt. Nakatsu couldn't help but feel sad.

_"She's crying because of Sano...Every time she cries, it's always because of Sano. Why does she love him so much?"_

"He's back...Sano's back... I'm really, really glad but...I can't help but cry." Mizuki said in a soft, crying voice. She held onto Nakatsu's shirt tighter.

Nakatsu couldn't help but tense up because of the touch. He couldn't help but feel really nervous. Mizuki's so close and it made him feel really uneasy. But as moments passed by, the awkward feeling was slowly replaced by a serene silence. All he could here was Mizuki's soft sobs.

_"Why am I crying like this? I am happy and I couldn't help but cry. Is this because of happiness?" _Mizuki thought. Then, it slowly came to her senses on what position she was in. She was hugging Nakatsu for God's sake! Mizuki abruptly let go of Nakatsu's shirt as her face turned bright red. _"This is so embarrassing!"_

Nakatsu couldn't help but stare at Mizuki's flustered face. _"Is she blushing? Is she embarrassed or something?"_

"I am not supposed to act like this. It's not wrong to hug your best friends right?" Mizuki asked herself as she tried her best to gain composure.

"Gomen nasai, Nakatsu for hugging you. It's just, I can't help this feeling...because...you now, Sano's, Sano's... back.." Then, a tear suddenly appeared on Mizuki's face once again.

Nakatsu couldn't find the courage to say anything. He just looked at the girl who did her very best to control her tears. Mizuki was wiping the tears that seem to never stop falling from her face.

"Nakatsu, I'm sorry. My tears...I don't know why I'm crying. I-I can't help it...Sorry.." Mizuki said as she was wiping the tears on her face quickly.

Nakatsu couldn't take it anymore. Seeing the girl he loves, giving him a fake smile, trying her best to stop the tears falling from her face, he can't stop himself now. Nakatsu approached the small figure in front of him and slowly wrapped his arms around her slender body.

Mizuki was dumbfounded with what Nakatsu was doing. Her heart was beating faster. _"Nakatsu's, so warm."_

"Baka. You shouldn't cry just because of things like that. You should be happy. Sano's back, and he won't be happy seeing you like this. If your really happy because he's back, don't cry like that. It's better to laugh than cry." Nakatsu said. "Besides, I hate seeing you cry." Nakatsu said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Mizuki asked as she pulled away from Nakatsu's hug.

"Huh? Me? Nothing!" Nakatsu stated as he looked away.

"You said something! I heard you mumble some words. Don't hide something from me!" Mizuki said as she pouted.

"I said, you look weird when you cry." Nakatsu said in a teasing tone as he smirked.

"What?! You! Sorry, if i look weird!" Mizuki said with an irritated tone.

Nakatsu looked at Mizuki, amused. "I'm glad Mizuki's back to her normal self." Nakatsu mumbled.

"Your saying something again..." Mizuki said, annoyed.

"I'm saying, you look weirder when you're angry." Nakatsu said teasing Mizuki again.

"What?! You really want a fight?" Mizuki exclaimed. _"But, I kinda feel relieved now. Maybe, it's all because of Nakatsu?"_

Mizuki couldn't help but smile. "Nakatsu, thank you..." Mizuki said as she gave Nakatsu a very bright smile.

Nakatsu blushed. Mizuki's smiling face made his heart skip a beat. _"Why is she smiling like that? Doesn't she know that her smile makes me feel so weak?"_

Nakatsu looked away to hide his flustered face. "Yeah, yeah. Ummm, I'm going to sleep now. Good night." Nakatsu said as he quickly headed to his room.

"Nakat-" Mizuki didn't have the chance to continue because Nakatsu was already in his room. "Leaving me like this. He really doesn't treat me as a girl."

_"But, thank you Nakatsu. Arigatou for making me feel better."_

Nakatsu sat at the top of his bed while holding the red rose and sighed. He stared blankly at his room, dazed.

**Nakatsu's POV**

Why? Why did Sano have to come back? When finally I had the chance to confess to Mizuki...again. I messed my hair because of frustration. I don't know why but the happiness that I was feeling just moments ago disappeared instantly just because of Sano's comeback.

Then, I stared at the now withered red rose that I held between my hands. This red rose was a waste. But then, I realized, I should be happy. Finally, Mizuki, will be with the one she truly loves. Yeah, yeah. That's right. If Sano's back, Mizuki will have the happiness she deserves. I should be happy for her. Besides, Sano's my friend. I know that he'll never hurt Mizuki...right?

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Then thoughts of Mizuki's smiling face suddenly appeared on my mind.

Mizuki, be happy . . .with Sano . . .

And with that, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Morning . . .

Mizuki was nervous. She just received an email from her senpai, Nanba. The email was about where Sano's apartment is located. Mizuki's mind were filled with thoughts of Sano as she was preparing breakfast.

"Will I go? Or will I not? Ugggghhhh!! What should I do?" Mizuki yelled in frustration as she messed her hair.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" Nakatsu asked as he looked at Mizuki with a curious stare.

"O! Nakatsu! I. . I . . was just combing my hair! Hehehe . . " Mizuki smiled sheepishly.

"Wow. So that's the new style of combing." Nakatsu thought.

"By the way Mizuki, did you receive an email from Nanba-senpai?" Nakatsu asked as he grabbed a slice of bread and placed it on the toaster.

"Ano. . . about that. . ."

"So you got one too. . .right?" Nakatsu asked as he stared at Mizuki with serious eyes.

"Yeah I got one. Why did you ask?" Mizuki said while avoiding Nakatsu's eyes.

"So, I guess you know about Sano's address. What's your plan?"

"Ummm. . . yeah. So what about that?"

"Oh come on Mizuki. I know you want to meet him. Don't stop yourself from doing what you want." Nakatsu said seriously with a firm voice.

"Nakatsu . . ." Mizuki was surprised. Nakatsu was so serious and it was like she was talking to a different person.

Nakatsu approached Mizuki. He held her shoulders with her hands and made her look at him.

"Mizuki, I think it's time to settle things with Sano. Its been a long time since you last saw him and I know that you really want to see him. So go. Go to him. You deserve to be happy." Nakatsu looked at Mizuki seriously.

Mizuki's heart was pounding.

"Why am I nervous? Nakatsu is. . .so close and. . . he's looking at me with those eyes again." Mizuki thougt.

"A-ano.. . Nakatsu. . ."

Nakatsu suddenly realized what he was doing. He was so close. So close to Mizuki and he was hoding her.

"A-a-Ahhhh!!" Nakatsu hurriedly shaked Mizuki away from him.

He looked away and avoided Mizuki's eyes. "Gomen. I was just. . . I just want you and Sano to meet up. Besides, Sano's also my friend and of course! I want him to be happy."

"Arigatou, Nakatsu. Thank you for being, for being a good friend. To Sano and me, that is."

Again, Nakatsu's heart felt pain. "A friend. Yeah. I know I am. I'll always be your good friend Mizuki. . . Well you better hurry. Sano will not be in his apartment all day long. Oh and besides, I have a date today! Ja!" Nakatsu waved at Mizuki as he grabbed his bread from the toaster and took a bite.

Mizuki just stared at Nakatsu's retreating figure.

_"A friend. Yeah. I know I am. I'll always be your good friend Mizuki."_

"Nakatsu's words. . . . . . Why did they leave an unexplainable and strange feeling to me . . . " Mizuki thought deeply as she was left all alone standing at the apartment's small kitchen.

* * *

**11:00 AM Kyoto**

"So I guess here it is. . . ." Mizuki stood in front of a beautifully built apartment. It was located in Kyoto beside a bunch of other beautifully built apartments.

Mizuki pursued her lips. "I'm getting nervous already. . . I think . . . I can't do this. I better go back."

Just as Mizuki was about to leave, the apartment door suddenly opened. A tall guy with black hair suddenly went out. The guy looked at Mizuki with surprised eyes.

"Mizuki? Is that, you?" The guy said as he stared at Mizuki, shocked.

"Sano!" Mizuki shrieked.

* * *

The two seated uncomfortably avoiding each others eyes at the apartment's living room. The apartment was big enough to accompany a family of 3. It was painted black and white and had simple furnishing. The apartment was filled with silence because neither the two of them were talking.

"So . . . " Mizuki suddenly said to break the silence that was deafening her ears.

"Yo!" Sano said.

"Yo!" Mizuki answered back. "So, how are you?"

"Fine."

"He's still the cold and quiet Sano I know. . ._ and loved._" Mizuki thought.

Sano suddenly got up from his sit. Then he approached Mizuki. Without hestitation, he hugged her.

Mizuki was surprised with Sano's sudden actions. Sano's hug was tight and warm. She felt happy. After 3 years, she was able to be with Sano again. The one she loves.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mizuki. For not being able to call you. For ignoring you. For not emailing you. I'm sorry . . ." Sano hugged Mizuki tighter as he said those words.

Mizuki can't help but cry. Tears started falling down from her eyes. She couldn't help it. She was just so happy. So happy that Sano was already here.

"Of course you should be sorry! After leaving me!" Mizuki blurted out still crying.

"Stop crying baka."

Mizuki broke away from the hug. "Do you have the right to call me baka? I still haven't forgiven you!"

"I know you'll forgive me you crying baka." Sano teased.

"Stop calling me baka!" Mizuki pouted and acted as if she was angry.

Sano smiled. He was glad he was back. Back to Mizuki, the woman he loves and will always will.

* * *

**Nakatsu's POV**

I stared blanky at the sky as I sat lazily at a bench of a nearby park. I really am a good friend. Oh not just a good friend. Maybe a saint! I am a saint for giving up the only girl I ever loved to my friend. I looked at my watch and sighed. I guess by now the two of them had already met. Maybe now they're crying because of happiness and maybe they had already forgotten St. Nakatsu. I smiled. I try my best to smile. But still, deep inside my heart, it felt painful. Deep inside me, I wanted to stop Mizuki. I wanted to hug her. To tell her that I am here and she doesn't need Sano to make her happy. I wanted to tell her that I could make her happy. But I couldn't do that. I love Mizuki so much that I want her to be happy- even if I have to give her up. I know clearly well that I'm just her friend, and she will never see me anything more than that. It really is true. I remember someone telling me that the people whom you most love will bring you the greatest pain. And, I'm experiencing it right now. Why does it hurt so much? Why do I have to suffer so much? Why does my loe have to be unrequited? I want to forget, forget this love. It just hurts so much that I feel like crying.

Then suddenly in the middle of my thoughts, a little boy came running in front of me. I wish I could go back when I was a kid. So I could run freely without thinking of any problems. Then suddenly, I saw the little boy heading to the streets. What is he doing? He might get hit!

I hurriedly ran to follow him. Then, the little boy suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. I ran to approach him but then, I saw a truck heading towards the boy. I ran as fast as I could to save the boy. But it was too late. The truck was getting nearer and nearer. I pushed the little boy away as a blinding light blinded my eyes.

Sayonara, Mizuki . . . Aishiteru . . . .

**End of Nakatsu's POV**

* * *

Sano explained to Mizuki everything. The reason why he stopped calling her. The reason he ignored her for the past three years. It was all because of Sano's dad. Sano's dad made an agreement with him that if he will concentrate on his training for three years, he would allow him to be free after the training. That is the reason why Sano stopped answering Mizuki's calls and emails.

"So . . . now I understand everything. But, it would have been better if you just explained everything to me before. If you did that I wouldn't feel sad and all and tried to forget-"

"What? What are you trying to say Mizuki?"

Mizuki bit her lip. "Nothing. Forget it. What's important is everything is clear and. . . we're together again." Mizuki smiled shyly.

"Well, now that we're okay I hope I can do this now."

Sano leaned closer to Mizuki.

"This is it. . . I think he's about to kiss me. . . " Mizuki thought. As she closed her eyes. . . . . she suddenly remembered. . . . Nakatsu . . .

Mizuki suddenly turned her head and let Sano's lip kiss her cheek. Sano made a noise of surprise and snapped his eyes open.

"Oh, gomen. I- I was just surprised by . . . by. . . suddenly . . you-" Mizuki couldn't continue.

Brrrrttt. . . Brrrrrtttt. . .Brrrrtttt...

"Oh, my phone." Mizuki reached for her phone in her bag.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ashiya Mizuki?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Are you an acquaintance of Nakatsu Shuichi?"

"Yes, he's my friend, why?" Mizuki started to become nervous.

"He's at the hospital right now. He was hit by a truck for saving a boy. Please head here immediately. Thank you"

Beep . . . . . .

Mizuki couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Nakatsu . . . Nakatsu was hit." Mizuki couldn't talk properly. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Mizuki! I can't understand you! What happened!" Sano asked as he held Mizuki's shoulders calming her down.

"Nakatsu was hit by a truck! He's at the hospital right now!" Mizuki blurted out.

* * *

**At the hospital **

Nakatsu was there. Lying unconscious on the bed. His head was filled with blood wrapped with bandage. It was a painful sight for Mizuki to see.

"Nakatsu, Nakatsu . . . What happened?" Mizuki said quivering as she approached Nakatsu. She held his hand and cried. Sano just watched her from afar. He also was sad. Seeing his friend lying helplessly on a hospital bed was pure torture.

The door then opened.

"Good afternoon. Are you his family?" The doctor asked.

"We are his friends." Sano answered.

"What's Nakatsu's condition? Will he be okay?" Mizuki asked with an impatient tone as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Calm down Ma'am. Your friend will be okay. He's lucky enough that only his skull was slightly damaged. Maybe after a couple of days, he'll be awake. Please don't worry yourself too much. He's just fine."

"Arigatou sensei." Sano said as he shake hands with the doctor.

"Well, that's all I need to say. I better leave. Bye"

When the doctor left, Mizuki looked at Nakatsu's unconscious face once more. She couldn't help but cry. Seeing Nakatsu in that kind of condition was too painful to bear.

"Sano . . Tell me, Nakatsu will be okay right?

"Yes he will Mizuki. Nakatsu's a strong guy. He'll be just fine."

* * *

After a week . . .

"Sano, why is Nakatsu still sleeping? Isn't he tired of lying all day here in the hospital?"

"Don't worry Mizuki. He'll wake up soon. Well, maybe he doesn't want to see your face so he still won't wake up." Sano teased to lighten up the mood.

"Stop joking, it isn't funny."

"I'm not joking, I'm just telling you my theory."

"Sano, I didn't know. You're bad at making theories." Mizuki laughed.

Sano smiled. "I'm glad."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, lately you're always tired and stressed out. It's not like you. But now I'm glad that you are able to smile again."

Mizuki smiled. "Sano . . . Arigatou."

Mizuki then turned to Nakatsu who was unconsciously lying on the bed. Then, Mizuki noticed that Nakatsu's body was slowly moving.

"Nakatsu! Sano...Sano! Nakatsu's moving!" Mizuki walked closer to Nakatsu's bed.

Nakatsu's eyes slowly opened. He looked around and looked at Mizuki with a confused stare.

"Nakatsu? Are you okay? What do you feel." Mizuki was relieved that Nakatsu has finally woken up.

Nakatsu gave Mizuki a strange look.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Well, there you have it! Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you very much to all my readers and those who reviewed. I'm sorry for all my grammatical errors. Please review!

Signing off: butterpanda


	8. Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi and it's characters

**I'm sooo happy! It's our sembreak so I have the time to write this chapter. . . Well I now everyone is excited about what's going to happen next….hehehe….**

**To all those who have reviewed, perkygirl, StillDoll08, daydreamer writer, ikien, Kimberly, Angela Samanthapoop, ai-bleach, Nani, Ryo-Chan-Chan, Nikayla and to the others whom I haven't mentioned ( I'm really sorry ^^) thank you sooo much! You really are the people who motivate me to write!**

Nakatsu doesn't remember Mizuki?! What's going to happen??? So here's Chapter 8.

**Chapter 8 – Forgotten Memories**

_**Flashback**_

_Nakatsu gave Mizuki a strange look._

"_Who are you?"_

_**End of flashback**_

Mizuki couldn't find the words to say. Was she hearing right? She was sure she heard Nakatsu saying "Who are you". But maybe, she could be wrong. Yeah, why would Nakatsu say that?

Mizuki laughed nervously. "Nakatsu………stop, stop joking."

Nakatsu looked at Mizuki once more.

"Who's this girl? I'm sure this is the first time I've seen her." Nakatsu thought as he gave Mizuki a confused stare.

Mizuki was starting to get nervous.

"Why is he staring at me with those kinds of eyes? It's as if, he doesn't know me. . . " Mizuki thought with a feeling of uneasiness.

Sano noticed Mizuki's worried face so he approached the two.

"Hey Nakatsu. Stop joking. You'll worry this baka like hell!" Sano gave Nakatsu a stern look then he turned his eyes to Mizuki giving her a playful smirk.

Mizuki just gave Sano a weak smile. She couldn't help but feel anxious. She looked at Nakatsu once more to see any change of reaction but there was nothing. He was still giving her that strange look. And, it was the first time she had seen Nakatsu look at her like that.

"Sano, why are you here? And……..Mizuki? Is that the name of this girl?" Nakatsu asked as he pointed at Mizuki.

"Nakatsu stop it! You're not funny anymore!" Sano said in a serious tone.

"I'm not trying to be funny okay! I don't really know her. And, why am I in the hospital in the first place? I don't understand what's going on here! First is this strange girl. And then you! You too are acting weird!" Nakatsu blurted out as he looked at Sano then to Mizuki. He looked at her with cold eyes.

Mizuki couldn't take it anymore. Nakatsu can't remember her? Hearing Nakatsu denying that he knows her was painful. She couldn't explain why Nakatsu's words felt like thorns pricking her heart. It was strange. The Nakatsu who was in front of her was like a different being. Calling her strange and all, it wasn't like Nakatsu at all. Then, she felt like she was going to cry. Mizuki didn't want to cry, especially in front of them.

"Ano…….. I think I need to go out first." Mizuki hurriedly exited the room. When she had reached the hall, she let her tears fall. She looked at the white painted walls of the hospital.

"Why? Why is this happening to me? I-I-I can't understand anything anymore." Mizuki thought as she wept her tears. She doesn't want to cry. Maybe Nakatsu was just joking. Or maybe, Nakatsu's memory loss was just temporary. It maybe just the effect of what happened to him. Mizuki tried her best to get rid of the pain she felt inside but nothing seemed to work.

Mizuki held onto her chest and her tears which she did her very best to stop fell once more.

"Sensei, what happened to Nakatsu? He couldn't remember Mizuki but he could remember me? I can't understand." Sano asked the doctor after the check up of Nakatsu's condition.

"Well, according to the test results, a part of his brain was damaged from the accident. The damage resulted to a memory loss of some of his memories. These memories could be memories of the present. This may be the reason why he remembers you but he couldn't remember your other friend. And also of course, he couldn't remember about the accident. This memory loss has a 60% chance that it's just temporary. But still, if we're unlucky, it could be permanent. So, I recommend that the best thing to do is show him places related to his present memories. But still, you have to be careful not to over stress him that much. This may lead to headaches and it may worsen his condition."

"I see. Arigatou, sensei." Sano thanked the doctor then he left the room.

Mizuki felt numb, senseless and as if everything was blank. She was still staring at the hallway walls and she was at this state for already a long period of time.

Then out of nowhere, someone held onto her shoulders. Mizuki still in a trance looked at the person who held onto her. It was Sano.

"Mizuki, are you okay?" Sano sat beside her. The two of them were sitting on the benches located at the hall. It was quiet. So quiet that it became so uncomfortable.

Mizuki didn't reply. She just looked at Sano, then back at the walls. Sano noticed Mizuki's eyes. It was blank. Deep black eyes filled with emptiness.

Sano couldn't bear what he is seeing. He didn't like seeing Mizuki that way. Mizuki always smiled. She always smiled for _him._ And that smile of hers never failed to make him feel happy.

"Mizuki, look at me." Sano directed.

_No reply_

"Mizuki, can you hear me?"

_No reply_

"Mizuki, answer me!"

_No reply_

Sano couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly wrapped his arms around Mizuki's small figure. He hugged her. Tighter and tighter until she was back to normal again.

Sano's hug made Mizuki wake up from her daydreaming. She broke the hug and looked at Sano.

"What's happening to you Mizuki?" Sano's face was filled with worry and concern.

Mizuki was now looking straight at the eyes of the man in front of him.

"I don't . . . . . . . . . . . . .I-I- don't understand. Sano, I can't understand! I don't know why I feel this way! Nakatsu. . . . . . Nakatsu . . . . . . . . . he doesn't 't remember me! And- and…….I don't know but. . . . . . . it feels so painful knowing that Nakatsu doesn't remember my existence!" Mizuki blurted out. But she wasn't crying. She didn't want to cry. Not anymore-especially in front of Sano.

Sano stared at the form in front of him. "Mizuki . . . . ."

Mizuki's head was bowed down. Sano didn't know what to say or do. It was the first time for him to comfort Mizuki. It was silent- again- the silence that was so deafening to the ears. After a few moments Mizuki suddenly lifted her head. Sano was surprised. He didn't expect seeing Mizuki smiling. But Mizuki's smile, it seemed so . . . . unreal. It wasn't it. It wasn't Mizuki's smile.

"Sano . . . . .Gomen . . . I just can't help myself." Mizuki said giving Sano a wide smile.

"Nakatsu doesn't remember me? So what? Hahaha. It's not like it's the end of the world for me." Mizuki chuckled.

"Mizuki, stop pretending." Sano said giving Mizuki a stern look.

"I'm not pretending. I just want to be strong. I don't want to cry anymore- with something . . . just. . . .like that." Mizuki said in a serious tone.

"About Nakatsu's condition . . . . . . do you want to know?"

"Of course, what. . . .about it?"

"The doctor said he's memory loss is just temporary. Sooner or later, he'll be back to normal. He'll be able to remember everything . . . and you . . . ."

"Oh. Well, let's just wish he'll be able to remember everything soon! Besides, I will kind of miss Nakatsu's usual self." Mizuki smiled then gave a soft laugh.

"You're right. He's not Nakatsu without his baka side." Sano smiled. "Mizuki seems to be fine now. I'm glad. . . . " Sano thought.

"I guess we better go back. Nakatsu might be waiting for us." Mizuki said and stood up.

"Waiting for me . . . I don't know if he's waiting for you too." Sano teased Mizuki.

"Hahaha. Stop teasing me." Mizuki smiled once again. Thanks to Sano she was feeling a lot better than before.

The two headed back to Nakatsu's room.

When Mizuki had opened the door, they were surprised to see that Nakatsu wasn't alone. A girl with long ebony black hair was sitting on a chair near Nakatsu's bed. The two were both laughing like they were close friends or something. Mizuki felt strange with the scene she sees.

Then. . . the girl turned to Mizuki and Sano. Mizuki recognized who the girl was.

"Komari!"

"Oh, Ashiya- san. Hello." Komari smiled.

Sano and Mizuki approached the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Ano . . . . Our professor told me that Nakatsu was in the hospital. I was so worried that I hurriedly went here. And. . . . Gomen! I didn't know Nakatsu was in the hospital. Gomenasai if I came here this late. . . . If only I-" Komari was stopped by Nakatsu's hand suddenly touching her shoulders.

"You don't need to say sorry. I understand Komari." Nakatsu said.

Sano was surprised and so is Mizuki. Why does Nakatsu remember her?

"Nakatsu, do you remember her?" Sano asked.

"Well, I don't but, she said she was my girlfriend. And since I have a memory loss, I don't remember her but, she's my girlfriend after all."

"She's your-" Sano was interrupted by Mizuki.

"Sano, Komari is really Nakatsu's girlfriend." Mizuki stated.

"Oh. . ." Was the only word Sano could say.

Then Nakatsu looked at Mizuki giving her that strange stare again.

"Ummmm. . . . by the way, who are you again?" Nakatsu asked.

Mizuki was irritated. "I'm Mizuki. I-I-" Mizuki didn't know what to say. What was she really to Nakatsu?

"You?" Nakatsu said in an impatient tone.

"I-I'm your friend. . . . . . ."

"Oh, well, okay." Nakatsu looked away. He turned his attention back at Komari. Then, he smiled.

Komari smiled back. Mizuki felt strange again. Nakatsu smiling like that to Komari . . . and only to Komari gave her a weird feeling. . . . something she couldn't explain.

"Well, we better leave you too! You two have a lot of catching up to do. Come on Sano, this two lovebirds here need some time alone." Mizuki smiled as she grabbed Sano and was dragging hime outside the room.

"Oh, wait. Sano!" Nakatsu said stopping them.

"What?"

"Ummmmmm. . . . what's your relationship with her? You two seem pretty close."

"Me and her? Well, she's my girlfriend." Sano then grabbed Mizuki's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay! Well, I'm surprised. I didn't expect you would have a girlfriend. Especially with someone . . . . like her . . ."

"What? Someone like me? What about me? IS there something wrong with me?! What is Nakatsu saying?!" Mizuki thought, annoyed.

"Well, sorry if someone like ME is Sano's girlfriend." Mizuki said in an irritated tone.

Sano sensed something bad will start to happen so before anything else . . ."Mizuki, come on let's go." Sano dragged Mizuki outside the room.

"Wha-! Hey!" Mizuki said while she was dragged by Sano outside the room.

The two of them were now in the hallway. "Why did you suddenly drag me here! I need to teach that Nakatsu a lesson or two. Someone like ME???! What's someone like ME?! Does he really hate me that much and think that I don't deserve to be your girlfriend?? Ugggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! I'm so annoyed!!!"

Sano chuckled. " Why are you laughing? Are you making fun of me too? I'm sooooo annoyed here you know?" Mizuki looked at Sano as if signalling him to stop or he'll really get it.

"Okay, okay. It's just you look funny when you're annoyed. It's my first time seeing you like this and. . . you really are funny." Sano laughed again once more.

Mizuki was surprised. It's also her first time seeing Sano laugh like that. Then, she realized, Sano has changed a lot since the last time they saw each other. Now, he usually smiles. Unlike before, he usually carries the frowning face of his everywhere. And also, he's more caring now. Mizuki smiled with this thoughts. She was happy that Sano has changed from the sad person he was before.

"Hey, why are you smiling? A minute ago you were all annoyed and now you're smiling like you won some lottery. Nakatsu is right. You really are weird." Sano gave Mizuki another playful smirk.

"What?! I'm not weird. . . . I-I'm just happy. You know, that you . . . you. . changed."

Sano was confused. "Me? Changed?"

"Well, you're always smiling now, unlike before . . . and . . . I don't know. It's just I feel that, you changed. But it's for the better."

"Oh, well, I did not change Mizuki." Sano stated. "I am just happier now." Sano mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing. Come on let's go. I bet you're already hungry." Sano said changing the subject.

"I'm not hungry. I-"

Mizuki's stomach made a strange sound.

Sano chuckled. "Told ya. Come on."

"That was nothing!" Mizuki pouted.

Sano grabbed Mizuki's hand and interlocked her hands with his. Mizuki was surprised with Sano's sudden actions. Mizuki looked at Sano. He was looking away.

"Sano……"

"You don't need to say anything. Just come with me." Sano said while blushing.

Mizuki smiled. She was glad that Sano was here. When they were about to go, a face suddenly appeared on Mizuki's mind.

_Nakatsu . . . . . ._

Mizuki all of a sudden stopped walking. Sano was taken aback by Mizuki's actions.

"Nakatsu . . ." Mizuki thought.

"Mizuki, is there something wrong?"

Mizuki looked at Sano. "Oh, nothing is wrong! I just realized that I really am hungry! Come on, let's go."

The two of them walked hand in hand through the hospital corridor.

"Mizuki, you really are a bad liar . . . ." Sano thought.

"Ano . . . . Komari?"

"Huh? What?"

"Since I can't remember a part of my past, ummmmm. . . . I wanna ask. How did Sano and that Mizuki girl ended up together. It just bothers me you know. What does that girl have for Sano to like her?" Nakatsu asked curiously while playing with his fruits.

"Well, it's really a long story and I couldn't give you much of the details because I'm not in the same school as you three were." Komari said.

"Oh, yeah. So this happened when we were still in high school. And, that's why you were in a different school, because you're from St. Blossom's right?"

"Yeah. And you three were from Osaka Gakuen."

"Us three? You mean me, Sano and that girl?! But, our school's exclusive for boys. It's impossible for a girl to be a student there." Nakatsu was confused. He really wanted to know what happened in the past.- the past that he had forgotten.

"Just as I had told you, it really is a long story."

"I want to know Komari. I want to know about what happened, in the past." Nakatsu stated in a serious tone.

"Well, I- I don't really know everything. All I know is Mizuki- san disguised as a guy to enter your school."

Nakatsu was surprised with what Komari had told him. "Disguised as a guy? Why would she do that? She really is weird. . . . ."

"She has her reasons, Nakatsu. Anyway did you know that Sano went back to high jumping?"

Nakatsu was shocked again with what he is hearing. He really did forgot a very important part of his memories. "Sano? He went back to high jumping?! When? How? Why?"

"It's all because of her. . . ."

"Her? Who?" Nakatsu asked, puzzled.

"Mizuki- san. . . . "

"Oh, right . . . . . .But how?"

"Nakatsu. . . it's up to you to remember." Komari said in a stern tone.

"Huh? No I- Uuuuuhhhhhh!" Nakatsu's head started to ache.

"Nakatsu! Are you okay?" Komari asked, worried as she held onto Nakatsu to support him.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just a headache. No need to worry." Nakatsu assured her.

"Don't think too much about the past. It will only make things worse Nakatsu. . . ." Komari demanded.

"But. . . I want to know. . . . everything."

"It's for you to discover. Now, lie down here and rest. You need it." Komari commanded while helping Nakatsu lie down on his bed.

"Arigatou . . .Thank you for being here with me." Nakatsu said shyly as he looked away.

"No need to thank me. Of course . . . I'm. . . your _girlfriend_."

"Right, you are." Nakatsu just smiled.

Slowly he was starting to get sleepy. A few moments later, he drifted to sleep.

Komari sat on the chair near Nakatsu's bed. She was starting to feel uneasy- because of guilt.

_**Flashback: **_

"_Nakatsu!" Komari shouted as she waved at Nakatsu as if telling him that she's already there. Nakatsu was sitting at a bench that was placed under a tree. Komari approached Nakatsu and smiled at him._

"_What do you want to tell me?" Komari asked._

_Nakatsu stood up and faced Komari. "I am sorry, we should...break up."_

_Komari's heart sank. "What? Can you repeat that again?"_

"_I'm sorry Komari, I don't deserve you. Let's...break up."_

_Komari was doing her very best to stop her tears from falling. How could Nakatsu do this to her?_

"_Is this because of someone else?" Komari asked._

"_I'm in love...with someone else. Gomen..." Nakatsu said as he looked at Komari. "There's someone who's much better for you. I- I am not the right one for you."_

"_I-I understand. Nakatsu- san, good luck with...with the girl you like! Well, I-I better get going now. I have something to...to do."Komari was stuttering. My tears will start to fall any minute now. I should hurry before Nakatsu sees me crying._

"_Bye, see you." Komari said as she slowly disappeared from Nakatsu's sight._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm sorry Nakatsu . . . . ." Was all Komari could say.

Mizuki and Sano headed back to Nakatsu's room. Just as they were about to open the door, it suddenly opened. It revealed Komari who was about to exit the room.

"Oh, you two are back. I was just about to leave because I need to do something important." Komari informed them.

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you for the help Komari." Mizuki said while smiling at Komari.

"It was nothing. Besides, I'm happy that I was able to spend some time alone with Nakatsu." Komari smiled while blushing.

Mizuki's eyes twitched. She started to become curious. "Did something happen when we left the two of them alone? Did they do something? No ….. No Mizuki! You're thinking of dirty things again!" Mizuki thought as she messed her hair.

"Ashiya- san, is everything okay?" Komari asked.

"Huh? Oh, Gomen! I just remembered something. Hehehe" Mizuki smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, she's like that all the time." Sano informed Komari.

"What are you saying?! Sano . . . ." Mizuki pouted.

Komari chuckled. The two looked at her. "Why are you laughing Komari?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, it's just you two look cute together." Komari said smiling.

"Oh, really?" Mizuki blushed.

"Heheheh. I wish Nakatsu and me were like you two. But I guess Nakatsu- kun prefers other things." Komari said with a playful smile.

"Eeeeehhhh???!!! What is Komari saying?!" Mizuki thought.

Then, Komari spoke which interrupted Mizuki's thoughts "Oh by the way. Nakatsu is sleeping inside. The doctor told me that he could leave the hospital tomorrow if he wants."

"O-okay. Arigatou." Mizuki said.

"Well I better leave. Ja ne!" Komari waved while walking away from them. Sano and Mizuki entered the room to see a sleeping Nakatsu lying so peacefully on his bed.

BEEEEEPPPPP ! ! !

"It's my phone. Hold on a sec." Sano said. He grabbed his phone inside his pocket and read an email.

"Mizuki, there's something I need to do. Are you okay if I leave you here?" Sano asked.

"Sure. I'll be fine. You're the one who should e careful." Mizuki said then smiled.

"Well, I better run. This may be long so just call me if you need me."

"Okay, bye."

"Then, I'll be going now." Sano said then walked away exiting the room.

Mizuki sighed. Then she sat on the chair near Nakatsu's bed and studied his features.

"He's sleeping like a baby." Mizuki smiled.

It was so quiet in Nakatsu's room. So, Mizuki couldn't help but feel sleepy. Slowly, her eyes were starting to get tired.

"Nakatsu. . . .please remember me . . . "And with that, Mizuki drifted to sleep.

**Nakatsu dreaming . . .**

_Where am I? And….where am I going? I'm walking and I can't stop myself. I opened the door of an unknown room. It's like one of the rooms in our dorm back when I was in high school. As I opened the door, it revealed a girl. She was crying. I couldn't see her face. Who is she? Without me knowing, I slowly walked to her, and then I am now hugging her. What am I doing? Who's this girl anyway? She stopped crying. I guess she was surprised by my sudden actions. But . . . . . why do I feel something unexplainable while I'm hugging her. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Then, the unfamiliar girl suddenly spoke._

"_Nakatsu. . . . do you remember me?" she asked me._

_I didn't know what to say. I don't remember this girl. But I feel strange just being with her. I feel like I know her but can't remember her. Then, I spoke. _

"_I . . . . . don't know."_

_Then, she spoke once more._

"_Nakatsu . . . .please remember me . . ."_

**End of Nakatsu's dream**

**Nakatsu's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. And, all I see is white. Oh, wait, it's just the ceiling. And, I'm in the hospital because I had an accident. But there's something bothering me- my dream. What was that dream all about? It was a very strange dream. And that girl, who was she? I couldn't see her face. But, I feel that I know her. And . . . . she's an important part of me. . .

I slowly got up from my bed. Then, I saw a girl. Sleeping with her head laid on my bed. Her body was sitting on a chair. I slowly looked to see who this girl was. At first I thought it was just Komari but then it wasn't. It was the strange girl! What is she doing here? From what I remember, Komari was the one who was with me until I went to sleep. Wait if she's here, where's Sano. I looked around the room and saw no one there but the two of us. Then, I remembered something. . .

"_Mizuki- san disguised as a guy to enter your school."_

This girl disguised as a guy. I looked at her closer to study her face. She has soft features and I can't believe that this girl passed on as a guy. She doesn't look that weird but her actions are. I continued to study her face. . . but wait a minute. Why is my heart beating faster. . . and faster. Then, the girl slowly opened her eyes. I quickly looked away from her. She yawned as if there was no one there watching her. Then she looked at me, surprised by my presence.

"Nakatsu . . . you're awake. Do you need something?" she asked me.

"No, I don't need anything." I replied and looked away from her.

"Oh . . . okay." She said. Then I noticed she was frowning. Her face was filled with sadness. Am I the one who caused it? My heart started beating faster and faster again. Then a vision suddenly appeared in my mind."

"_Depend on me . . . ." _

Uggghhhhh . . . .my head started to hurt. But this second time around, it was much more painful.

"Nakatsu, are you okay?" the girl named Mizuki asked me with a concerned tone. I looked at her and her face was so near. She looked so worried.

"I'm fine. It was nothing." I said to her as I motioned her away.

"Oh. Well, if you feel bad or something, I'm here so just tell me." She said giving me a soft smile.

Again, my heart was beating faster. This girl! What is she doing to me?

"You know what? You're annoying." I said to her. Oh, what am I saying?

"I- I'm annoying? Well sorry if I am." She said to me and I think she was angry with what I said.

"Why are you here anyway? You're supposed to be with Sano." I said.

"Well, I'm here because you need someone to be with you. I just can't leave you alone here. And Sano. . . he had something to do."

"Hmph. I'm fine just being alone in here. I don't need your company. Besides, I know you're just doing all of these because your Sano's girlfriend and I'm his friend so you want to impress him by acting all caring and concerned around m-"

Ouch. She slapped me. I looked at her. There was a tear that was about to fall on her face.

"You . . . Nakatsu would never say something like that . . . . Who are you?"

Then, I saw more tears falling on her face. The slap she gave me didn't hurt a single a bit but. . . . . seeing her cry. Why does it make my heart ache?

She hurriedly exited the room. Then, I was left all alone. There, in that cold room. And deep inside my heart, I feel something painful. Why? I don't know. . . . . . . . .

**There you have it! Chapter 8. Was it all too dramatic? Was Nakatsu too mean? Well if you have any comments about this, please review!**

**I'm sorry if Nakatsu is to mean here. He's just confused with everything that's happening (and his feelings) so he's acting like that.**

**But, don't go away yet because I need to announce something important. I've been thinking on changing the pairings. Hahahaha! Well, what I mean is, this fic is not sure to be a NakatsuXMizuki. I'm planning to have a voting here! hahaha. Well, if you want Mizuki to end up with Nakatsu, just tell me. If you want her to end up with Sano, well just tell me by sending a review. I really need your help here. So now, the pairings of this fic will depend on you. So if you want your favorite pair to end up together,,,, please review! =]  
**


	9. Uncertain Feelings, Doubtful Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi and its characters.

**Hey guys! It's me butterpanda and I'm back again with another chapter. I really am excited with my story (even if I'm the one writing it… ^_^). Again thank you to those who have reviewed. Please continue on reviewing. And remember, vote for your favourite pairing. NakatsuxMizuki or SanoXMizuki? But. . . . . . . it could also be a SanoXNakatsu (LOL, joking xDD)**

What's going to happen next? If you wanna know, then read chapter 9. . . .

**Chapter 9 – Uncertain Feelings, Doubtful Emotions**

"_You . . . Nakatsu would never say something like that . . . . Who are you?" _

Nakatsu messed his hair because of frustration. "Why do I keep remembering her words?"

Then, Mizuki's tearful face all of a sudden appeared on Nakatsu's mind. "And. . . .why can't I forget her face . . . . .that crying face. . . . ."

Nakatsu lay on his bed and held his head. He stared at the ceiling, closed his eyes, wanting to forget what happened. . . .and _her_.

"That girl. . . . . . . . . ." He muttered under his breath.

* * * * *

Mizuki sat on the seats of the hospital corridor, just near Nakatsu's room- where the two of them had a heated conversation. ( a.n.- sorry, I don't know how to describe it ^^)

"Uggggghhhh! I shouldn't have cried! I promised myself I wouldn't cry . . . .I looked so pathetic there . . . ."

Mizuki patted her face, regretting what happened. She looked at her hand- the hand she used to slap Nakatsu. "I think. . . . what I did was so unnecessary."

_**Flashback:**_

_Mizuki's POV_

"_Why are you here anyway? You're supposed to be with Sano." He told me with a hint of annoyance._

_What's with him? He's supposed to be thankful that there's someone worried for him! I can't believe this. I looked at him, slightly irritated._

"_Well, I'm here because you need someone to be with you. I just can't leave you alone here. And Sano. . . he had something to do." _

"_Hmph. I'm fine just being alone in here. I don't need your company. Besides, I know you're just doing all of these because you're Sano's girlfriend . . ."_

_And then I couldn't take it . . . It was like my blood was rising up through my veins, up to my whole body as he was saying those words. How could he? How dare he think of me that way? My mind was clouded with anger, infuriation, maybe. . . I just couldn't explain what I was feeling. And then, without thinking, I slapped him. _

_I was more surprised with what I did than he was. His face was turned sideward because of my slap so I could only see half of his face. It looked like the slap didn't even hurt him. Then, I could feel hot tears were about to fall from my face. I did my very best to stop them. I don't want to cry. Not now. _

_He looked at me. His reaction suddenly changed. He was astounded. I didn't know why. Then, unthinkingly, I blurted out:_

"_You . . . Nakatsu would never say something like that . . . . Who are you?" _

_The tears that I did my very best to control were now rapidly streaming from my face. No! I don't want him to see me like this!_

_I hurriedly exited the room. Why am I so feeble? _

_**End of Flashback**_

Mizuki heard footsteps drawing near. She turned to see the owner of the footsteps- the only sound you could hear in the suspiciously silent hospital hallways. It was Sano.

**Mizuki's POV**

I was somehow relieved- relieved that Sano was here. At least I have someone to turn my attention to. I wanted to forget what happened between me and, Nakatsu.

I smiled at him despite the pain I was feeling. But Sano was good. Through his eyes I knew that he could see I was faking it.

"Is there a problem?" He asked me as he sat beside me.

"No, nothing." I smiled once again, so he could see that everything's fine, even if, it really isn't

"Then, why are you here, outside? Aren't you supposed to be with Nakatsu? In his room?" He eyed me suspiciously.

Shoot! He was right! What excuse could I say to make him believe me?

"Errrr. . . well, I was waiting for you. So, I am here." What a lame excuse.

"Oh, couldn't you wait inside?" He asked me again trying to make me give up and just tell the whole truth.

**End of Mizuki's POV**

"Ummmmm . . . .well . . . . " Mizuki was stuttering. She didn't know what to say or what excuse she could make. She is a bad liar after all.

"I know something happened that you're not telling me." Sano looked at Mizuki with probing eyes. He knew something happened. And he wanted to know what it was.

Mizuki was flabbergasted. "What am I going to tell him? That me and Nakatsu fought? That I slapped him?" Mizuki thought, feeling uneasy.

Sano noticed Mizuki's uneasy expression. "Mizuki, you don't need to hide anything from me." He told Mizuki, his voice was calm, somewhat comforting.

"Sano. . . . .Ano . . . . I –"

Their conversation was interrupted with the sound of an opening door. It was Nakatsu, dressed in normal clothes, eyeing the two of them in an indescribable expression.

Nakatsu met Mizuki's eyes. Mizuki looked away, remembering what happened earlier.

"Nakatsu, why are you out here. And, you're dressed. You look like you're going out." Sano asked, his attention now at Nakatsu.

"I AM going out. I couldn't stand this hospital. It's driving me crazy just lying around the whole day doing nothing. You know me Sano. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Is it okay for you to leave now?" Sano asked.

"Actually the doctor told me that I could leave tomorrow. But, what difference does today and tomorrow make?"

Sano was suspicious with Mizuki being quiet. "Concerning things like this, isn't she supposed to tell Nakatsu to stay and rest more? She's awfully quiet right now. . . ." Sano thought as he eyed Mizuki to see any reaction. But, she was just looking away. As if, avoiding Nakatsu's eyes.

"Ano. . .by the way, where do I live Sano? I don't remember." Nakatsu asked with a hint of shyness because of the fact that he can't remember.

"Oh that! The truth is, I don't know. Ask Mizuki, I think she knows, right?" Sano asked, looking at Mizuki.

Mizuki didn't know what to say. "Oh no! I forgot about that! Nakatsu and I live together! How am I supposed to explain this to them!" Mizuki thought.

"Mizuki? You there?" Sano asked getting Mizuki's attention.

Mizuki was having a hard time thinking what to do. "Ano . . .Sano. . . .the truth is . . . ."

"The truth is . . .what?" Sano asked, full of interest.

Nakatsu too was curious. It feels like there's something unexpected that he is about to know.

"Well, Nakatsu . . . . . . I know where he lives."

Sano and Nakatsu just looked at her with stares as if saying, that's it?

"Ano. . .Mizuki. . .so that's all?" Sano asked, unconvinced,

"Uhhh. . . .yeah. That's all." Mizuki replied. _"Why didn't I just say the whole truth?"_

Sano still had doubts on Mizuki. He was not that much convinced with what she had said. "There's something going on. . .I feel it." Sano thought.

"Hey, hey. Ummm. . . I want to leave this hospital right away so could you please show me the way to where I live?" Nakatsu said with an annoyed tone. Then, something made him thinking.

"Why did that girl know where I live and Sano doesn't? This is strange." Nakatsu thought but he just shoved that thought away.

"Okay." Mizuki replied, still avoiding Nakatsu's eyes. She was so embarrassed with what happened earlier that she couldn't look straight into his eyes.

Nakatsu noticed that Mizuki was avoiding him. Then Mizuki turned and their eyes met. Nakatsu looked away and so did Mizuki.

Sano noticed the scene in front of him. "You two are acting strange."

"WE ARE NOT!" Nakatsu and Mizuki answered in chorus.

Sano just rolled his eyes. He chuckled in amusement. Nakatsu and Mizuki blushed because of embarrassment.

"Hey, let's go!" Nakatsu said, still flushed.

* * * * *

"I wish Sano was here! Why does he always have something to do?" Mizuki thought.

Sano once again had received a phone call concerning an urgent business that he needs to do so Mizuki and Nakatsu were left alone together- again. There was an awkward silence surrounding the two of them.

**Mizuki's POV**

Where is Sano when I needed him the most?! I stole a glance at Nakatsu to see what he was doing. He doesn't look bothered by the silence surrounding the two of us. Does that mean I'm the only one who's feeling uneasy here?

"Hey, where are we going? Are you sure this is the right way?" He asked me, with a look of annoyance. I was surprised when he suddenly spoke to me. He doesn't look that troubled, even after what happened. Why does it piss me so much?

"Hey, I'm asking you." He said, getting my attention.

"Oh gomen." I said. I still can't look straight into his eyes.

"So. . . where exactly are you leading me?" He asked again.

Oh shoot! I forgot that I'm showing the way to his apartment!

"The apartment is just a few blocks away." I said, assuring him.

"Aah. . " Was the only thing he could say.

**End of Mizuki's POV**

* * * * *

"We're here." Mizuki said when the two of them arrived at the apartment.

"So this is where I live . . ." Nakatsu thought.

Mizuki suddenly remembered something. "Oh my God! I forgot to tell Nakatsu that we live together! How am I going to explain this to him!" Mizuki thought with worry visible in her eyes.

Nakatsu noticed Mizuki's troubled eyes.

_Heart beating . . . . ._

"What's up with this feeling again! Ugggghhhh! This pisses me off!" Nakatsu thought in annoyance.

"Nakatsu . . . . " Mizuki muttered out of the blue.

Nakatsu looked at Mizuki. His eyes were questioning her.

"Ummm . . . I didn't tell you this earlier . . .and . . . . . Sano . . . he- . . .he doesn't know about this so . . . don't tell him. . . ." Mizuki was having a hard time to continue.

"If you want to tell me something, just tell it straight." Nakatsu said in an impatient tone.

"Just . . . don't judge me that easily. There are many reasons why this happened and if you only remembered you would know so –"

"Say it out already!"

"We. . . . . LIVE TOGETHER!" Mizuki blurted out.

Nakatsu was dumbfounded. Mizuki sweat dropped.

"Eeeehhh?! How did that happen? I don't even know you!"

"Ugggghhhh . . . it's a long story. Let's just go inside." Mizuki said as she opened the apartment door with her key.

"You even have a key? You really live here?!" Nakatsu couldn't believe it. He was living together with this strange girl!

"Yeah, I do. And Sano doesn't know it. So don't tell him. I will be the one to explain everything to him okay?"

"Wait, if we two live together, then we-we . . . do we have a . . . thing going on between us? And Sano . . . he doesn't know. . ." Nakatsu thought nervously.

"Hey, if we live together, what is my relationship with you?" Nakatsu asked with feelings of unease.

Mizuki didn't know what to answer. _"What is my relationship with him?"_

"Ummmm . . .I . . ."

"Why can't she answer?" Nakatsu thought, puzzled.

"I am, your. . . . . best friend." Mizuki said, having a hard time saying the word best friend. The relationship she and Nakatsu once had.

"Huh?! You are my. . . best friend? A girl like you?" Nakatsu looked at Mizuki with unbelieving eyes from head to toe.

"A girl like me?! Is there something wrong with me?" Mizuki asked with an irritated tone.

"Yeah, there is. You're weird, strange, and . . . you're a girl. How could I possibly be best friends with a girl?" Nakatsu chuckled with amusement. The idea of a 'she' as a best friend makes him laugh.

"Why you! Then don't believe me!" Mizuki turned her back to Nakatsu and was stomping her way to her room.

Nakatsu smiled smugly. He was satisfied with what he just did.

* * * *

The morning sun had brightened up the small room in which Mizuki peacefully slept until her alarm clock rang and produced a loud ring.

Mizuki, still sleepy, got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom with eyes half closed. She entered the bathroom and heard the sound of water flowing on the bathroom floor. When she was about to unbutton her pajamas, she was stopped by a voice. . .

"Hey, you there. Don't you see I'm still using the bathroom? Don't just enter the bathroom when someone's here. Are you really that desperate to see me?" Nakatsu said with a playful smirk. He looked at Mizuki with teasing eyes.

Nakatsu was in front of Mizuki now with only a towel wrapped on his lower body. With this, Mizuki now realized the situation she was in. She had entered the bathroom while Nakatsu was still there. Mizuki was flustered. She looked at the half naked man in front of him with wide eyes from shock.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that? Don't gawk at me like that, girls don't usually do that." Nakatsu smirked as he moved his face closer to Mizuki's.

Mizuki was startled with Nakatsu's actions. She abruptly moved away blushing even more.

"Gomen!" Mizuki blurted as she hurriedly went outside the bathroom.

"What did just happen???!!!!!!!" Mizuki thought frustrated. She pinched her cheeks hoping that she was just dreaming.

* * * *

The bell rang signalling lunch break. Mizuki lazily got up from her seat and held onto her books as she walked out of the classroom. A loud shriek startled Mizuki.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! It's Nakatsu- sama!!!!!!!!!"

**Mizuki's POV**

I hastily got out of the way. Screaming fan girls quickly filled the hallway. They crowded over someone. Why do I feel that this has already happened to me?

I looked at the figure that the fan girls were so obsessed with. Who else could it be? Of course, it was Nakatsu. I don't understand why they're so obsessed with him. Yeah, he's good looking. Okay, he's good at sports. But why do they like him so much?

Wait!! Why am I annoyed this much?? Am I jealous???? No, no no way! Never!

I glanced at Nakatsu and tried to observe him from afar. He looked irritated. It doesn't look like he's enjoying the attention he's getting. Then, he suddenly looked my way.

_Tug. . .Tug . .Tug. . ._ Why did my heart suddenly skip a beat?

He was looking at me- with those same intent eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. Then, for some unknown reason, he smiled.

_Tug. . .Tug. . .Tug. . ._Is he smiling because of me?

He slowly walked in my direction, making all his fan girls look my way. My heart started to beat rapidly. I couldn't move from where I was standing. Why hadn't I noticed it before? Nakatsu looks so . . . good. Waaah!!?? No. I shouldn't have thought of that. I never have thought of that!

He was getting closer and closer. I was starting to get nervous. What does he want? I was about to say something when he just passed by me. Huh? I couldn't understand. I turned around to see someone unexpected. It was Komari. She was standing just right behind me.

Realization struck me. He wasn't looking at me. He wasn't smiling for me. It was all for Komari. I wished I could bury myself now. It felt like something was pricking my whole being. I froze.

"Girls, could you please stop chasing me in front of my girlfriend? I don't want her to be jealous." Nakatsu said.

I turned around and saw Nakatsu standing right beside a blushing Komari. They were just too close. Nakatsu was just too close to her. It just didn't felt right.

I ran away from all the commotion. I just couldn't take everything that's happening. How could I be so stupid? I'm so stupid for thinking that Nakatsu was smiling for me. It was all for Komari all along. There was no reason for him to smile at me like that. He doesn't remember me. And. . .Komari is. . . ._his girlfriend_.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" I was laughing like crazy. No one was there so I didn't care. I just want all these emotions to go away. I was laughing- laughing at myself for feeling this way. I am just so funny. Nakatsu and I don't have a relationship. We never had. And yet, I feel jealous? I really am crazy.

"OI! ARE YOU CRAZY! ! ! ! ! !"

Yeah, I know I am. Huh. Wait.

I know the owner of that voice. I turned around. It was Nakatsu. I looked at him, surprised.

"You really are crazy. Laughing all by yourself in this kind of place. And now you're gawking at me again like before." Nakatsu said slowly walking towards me.

He sat beside me. I looked at him. I don't understand. Why is he here?

"Will you please say something? Just a few moments ago you were laughing like hell and then now you just look at me like you're mute or something." He told me in a teasing tone smirking.

I can't find the proper words to say. It took me a few seconds to say something.

"Why are you here?" I finally said.

He looked at me with those same intent eyes again. And I was feeling the same feeling I had back then.

"Was everything really like this before?" He asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, was I really receiving this much attention before?"

"Oh, well yeah." Was the only thing I could answer him.

He looked away from me. His face, his eyes, they were filled with sadness. What's the reason behind this?

"It's just hard. Not remembering anything. About what happened. Things that happened before. . . . "

So that was it. He felt sad for losing his memories. I wanted to comfort him. To cheer him up. To tell him that everything will be okay. I am his _friend. _This is my job. So I stood up.

"You! Nakatsu!" I shouted to catch his attention.

"Huh?" He gave me a confused look.

"Don't act like that! It doesn't suit you! The Nakatsu I know always has a big smile, a carefree person who just takes problems like this lightly. Whenever I have problems, he's always there to cheer me up. So stop worrying like a baby about your lost memories. Besides, you haven't lost all your memories, just a part of it. And . . .you could always create new memories. Better memories. So stop acting like an old man there and cheer up. I hate seeing you like this! Now, smile!", there I said everything I wanted to say. But, I think the last part was so unnecessary. (LOL)

He looked at me as if he was taken aback with everything I said. I couldn't understand the expression he was giving me. Was he angry? Or upset? Or annoyed with the things I said?

"Hey you. . . .say something. Don't just look at me like that. . ." I told him.

Suddenly, he burst into laughter.

"Huh? Why, are you laughing?" I asked him. I looked at him curiously.

"You- you are. . . . . really are unpredictable. You, saying those things. . . . .is really FUNNY!" He said and laughed again.

What? He was just making fun of everything I said?! I suddenly felt hot. I am so annoyed!!

"Hey! I was serious you know! If you think everything I said was something to laugh at, then fine! Baka!" I blurted out. I hate him for making fun of me. After worrying for him and for doing my very best to comfort him this is all I get? Him, making fun of me?!

I was about to walk away when he suddenly grabbed my hand. I froze.

"Wait, don't. Leave. Please."

He still didn't let go of my hand. I didn't turn around; instead, I remained where I am. I didn't move a bit. I was taken aback by his sudden actions.

"I'm sorry. . . . I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just. . . . . . ."

I waited for him to continue.

"It's just, I didn't expect that someone like you could say something like that. Something that could cheer me up. . . "

My heart was beating rapidly again. He was still holding onto my hand. It was getting hotter and hotter.

"Could you please tell me something?" He asked me. I was still not facing him.

"Of course." I said in a low voice.

"What exactly is my relationship to you?"

Woah. I didn't expect him to ask something like that. What am I going to say? Nakatsu and I. . .we are. . . best friends. Yeah, we are! Why am I hesitating to say that?

"Our relationship? Ano. . . we- we are. . . . ._best friends._" I said the last two words under my breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" So he didn't hear me.

"Best friends. I said. . . .We are best friends! You already asked me that question before! How many times am I going to tell you that . . . we are best friends?" There. I said it out loud. I guess now he could hear it loud and clear.

"Oh. Yeah, I already asked you that before. But back then, I just thought you were bluffing." He said as if surprised with what I said. He let go of my hand. I still didn't turn around to look at him. I just didn't have the guts to do so.

"Maybe that's the reason why I feel so connected to you. Best friends huh? But still, I can't believe I had been best friends with a girl. . . .and to think that it was someone as strange and as weird as you."

Strange. Weird. He said those words again. Are those the only words he could describe me? Finally, I turned around, only to be greeted by a smiling Nakatsu. He was smiling- smiling for the first time after his accident. It was just like how he smiled before- before he lost his memories.

"Arigatou. For being my friend. Even if I couldn't remember anything, I feel that you've always been a good friend to me!" He said, giving me a bigger smile. This feeling, it was just like before. I smiled back at him.

"But still . . . . I couldn't believe I was friends with a strange girl like you!!!!" Nakatsu said, definitely ruining the moment.

"You! Why do you keep saying I'm strange!!!!!!"

"Well, it's the truth. I'm just being honest."

"Ugggghhhh! Is that how you address your best friend?"

"I'm just being honest for your own good. I'm just telling you your bad qualities so you could change for the better." He said with a teasing tone.

"You are. . . . . .REALLY ANNOYING!" I gave him an irritated look. He just laughed at me.

"You look funny when you're angry." He told me, then smirked again.

"What the- do you find satisfaction in teasing me??!!"

"Yeah, so is there a problem?"

"You really are. . . . . .ugggghhhhh!!! I just don't know what to say!!"

I am annoyed but still, I felt happy. Me and Nakatsu talking like this, just the same as before. I just couldn't believe it's true. I guess it's better to stay this way. Me and Nakatsu as best friends. I just couldn't help but smile at him.

**Nakatsu's POV**

She smiled at me. Again, I felt weird inside. Something unexplainable. . . .

"Just moments ago you're annoyed with me and then now you're smiling like crazy. Do you have a problem or something?" I said trying to annoy her to shove this weird feeling away.

But instead of being annoyed, she just smiled even bigger.

"I'm glad. That you're back again, Nakatsu."

_Tug. . . Tug . . . .Tug . . . ._What's this? My heart . . . is beating??? No. . . . no . . . .NO.

"Nakatsu! I've been looking all over for you!" Someone out of nowhere shouted my name.

I looked around to see who it was. Komari, my _girlfriend._

**Normal POV**

Komari hurriedly ran towards Nakatsu. "Nakatsu! What are you doing here?"

"I was just. . . ." Nakatsu didn't know what to say.

Then Komari noticed that Mizuki was also there. "Oh, Ashiya- san. You're here too."

"Uhh, yeah." Mizuki smiled sheepishly.

Komari felt a tinge of jealousy. Nakatsu and Mizuki were all alone minutes ago. If she had not come, what would have happened?

"Nakatsu, let's go eat okonomoyaki together. I'm hungry." Komari asked Nakatsu with pleading eyes. She doesn't want to lose Nakatsu. She loved him and she would do everything for him.

"Ano. . . . I better leave you two alone. I guess you two need some privacy." Mizuki said while smiling playfully. _"This is for the better. I guess."_

"Arigatou Ashiya- san!" Komari smiled cheerfully. _"Me and my Nakatsu could now be alone together!"_

"Well I better get going! Ja!" Mizuki said. _"Have fun, Nakatsu . . "_ Mizuki then walked away.

Nakatsu just stared at Mizuki and looked at Mizuki's slowly retreating figure. _"Did she just frown?"_ Nakatsu thought.

"Nakatsu- kun, shall we get going?" Komari asked looking intently at Nakatsu's eyes.

"Sure . . .Come on!" Nakatsu said trying to shove away the thought of Mizuki from his mind.

"_She and I are best friends. . . . .nothing more than that. . . . . "_

**Pheww!!!! So there you have it, Chapter 9. Well, again, vote for your favourite pair…hahaha! And to all my readers and reviewers…..Thank you for your support!!! I hope that you liked this chapter. And then again, thank you sooo much!! Your reviews motivate me to continue this story so please don't stop reviewing!!!**

**butterpanda =]**


	10. Lies, Secrets and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi and its characters.

**Hey there! Because many had voted for a NakatsuXMizuki pairing, Chapter 9 kinda focuses the relationship the two have together. I have re watched Hana Kimi and I guess it's the 20****th**** time I have watched it and the pain Nakatsu feels everytime Mizuki and Sano are together just keeps coming back to me. And then there, I'm now sure of the pairings of this story so no more voting needed. No matter what happens, I'll stick with the pairing so I'm really sorry for those who are troubled.**

**Chapter 10 –** **Lies, Secrets and Memories wanting to be Remembered**

"_She and I are best friends . . . . . nothing more than that. . . . . "_

"Nakatsu? Are you okay?" Komari asked trying to get Nakatsu's attention. They've been walking for several minutes already but Nakatsu's been in a dazed state that they hardly had any conversation.

There was still no reply from him. His head was still bowed down and he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Nakatsu!!???" Komari yelled disturbing Nakatsu from his thoughts. She was upset because since the start of their date, Nakatsu hasn't been paying any attention to her.

He just plainly looked at her and said, "Huh?"

She was furious, as she looked him with almost crying eyes.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked, looking directly at his eyes.

He was surprised with her question. He looked at her and noticed that she was about to cry. He realized that it was because of him, not paying enough attention to her, her _girlfriend._ It was his fault, for thinking of other things- thinking about _her. _It was wrong of him to be thinking of such pointless things.

"Gomen. Please, don't cry." He didn't know what else to say. He was not good with this kind of things. For him, girls were just something to play with and he kept on thinking how he had a girlfriend. The past he had forgotten was really an important part of his life.

"I know you don't remember me . . . I know you can't remember me as your girlfriend," Komari said as she went on, "but you don't have to treat me this way . . . Ignoring me. . . Not paying attention on our date . . . . Can't you understand my feelings?"

He didn't know what to answer her or what he could say to straighten things up. He didn't like seeing Komari cry or he didn't want seeing girls cry, especially if it's because of him.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. Please forgive me . . . I-"Nakatsu wasn't able to continue because Komari had suddenly hugged him.

"Say that you love me . . . . Please . . .?" Komari asked, almost like pleading as he hugged Nakatsu tighter.

He just looked at the figure hugging him. He was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. He couldn't explain why it was hard for him to say those words to his girlfriend. There's just something that's preventing him to do it.

"Nakatsu . . . please . . ." She spoke again, begging him even more.

"Komari is my girlfriend, there's no reason for me to not like her. . ." Nakatsu thought. He wanted to fix the mess that he had done. He pulled away from the hug and held her on her shoulders. He was now looking at her intently.

"Nakatsu?"

"I wanted to say those words facing you . . . . I-" He paused for a moment then went on, "I. . . love you . . ." There, he said it.

Her face lit up. Komari was overjoyed. The words Nakatsu said to her made her the happiest woman alive. This was the first time he said those words to her and with that; she didn't regret that he had lied to him. Maybe, just maybe, that accident happened to Nakatsu for them to be able to get back together. She felt bad for being thankful that Nakatsu had an accident but she just couldn't help it. If Nakatsu hadn't had an accident, she wouldn't have her chance.

"I love you too . . . . Nakatsu . . ." She hugged Nakatsu once more, happiness filling her heart for having him by her side now.

He hugged her back, but still he felt something wasn't right. He shoved the feeling away, thinking, "_I really love her. . . . right?"_

* * * * *

"What could the two of them be doing right now?" Mizuki thought as she played with her food, pushing back and forth the dumpling on her plate.

"Mizuki, is there something wrong?" Sano noticed that Mizuki was acting weird since the start of their date.

"Oh! I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!" She smiled, showing him that there's nothing wrong. She didn't want him to suspect that there's something going on. "There really is nothing going on!" Mizuki thought, shoving her thoughts away.

"You're acting weird."

"No, I'm not." She smiled sheepishly, wanting to drop the conversation.

"Yes, you are."

"He really won't let me get away this time . . . " She thought, eyeing Sano, observing him.

He was about to speak once more when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Oh. . . ."

"There we go again . . . Why does he always have those annoying phone calls." Mizuki was irritated. Sano always receives those phone calls whenever they were together. She was wondering what those calls could be about. Could it be something serious?

"Okay, okay, thank you. Bye." Sano said in a polished professional tone he uses when he talks about serious matters. This made Mizuki think that there's something serious going on.

"Who's that?" She asked, hoping to know what those calls could be about.

"That was nothing. Just some unnecessary things." From how he said it, it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

"It didn't look like something unnecessary." She said with a firm voice. She knew there was something up and she wanted to know what it is.

"It is."

"No it isn't. You always receive those phone calls and the look on your face when you're talking . . ." She couldn't continue. Sano was looking at her with an expression she couldn't understand. But, she feels that he doesn't really want to talk about the current subject anymore. She didn't want to have a fight with him so she figured that it would be better to drop the subject.

"I guess you don't really want to tell me. Well, then, forget it, let's just eat!" She smiled at him and started eating hoping that everything would be back to normal. She hates seeing Sano angry.

"Why do you want to know?" He suddenly asked. He didn't want Mizuki to think that he was hiding things from her. He didn't like the sad look from her face just minutes ago when he said he didn't want to tell her anything and the fake smile she was giving him.

She wasn't sure about how she'll answer him. She glanced at him, then on her plate, glance at him then back to her plate again, a never ending cycle.

"I'm worried, you know. Those phone calls, they seem something serious. Like there's some kind of problem you're having and you're not telling me." Mizuki said, having second thoughts if she said the right thing.

"You're worrying too much. There's nothing wrong. It's just my father, checking on me." He said, assuring her. He didn't like to worry her too much.

"But, the tone you're using with your father . . . it's like you're talking about business."

"With my family, that's how every conversation we have goes."

"Oh." Mizuki remembered how Sano's father was like. "Judging from Sano's attitude and his father's, it really is possible." Mizuki laughed at the thought.

He looked at Mizuki who was now laughing quietly because of her own thoughts. He frowned.

"_She doesn't need to know. . . "_

* * * * *

"What's taking her so long?" Nakatsu thought as he anxiously sat on the living room sofa. He glanced at his watch for the hundredth time as he was impatiently tapping his feet. It was already 11 in the evening and Mizuki wasn't still home.

An image of Mizuki crying in pain appeared on his mind. He clenched his hands at the thought. He shouldn't be thinking of those kinds of things. She was fine. Nothing bad could happen to her. Nothing will. But still, he started to get nervous. What if something happened to her? What will he do? He shook his head and calmed himself. He looked at his watch again, 5 minutes had already passed and there was still no sign of Mizuki.

Nakatsu suddenly heard the sound of an opening door. From the door, entered Mizuki. She looked tired and was yawning as she walked through the apartment.

Mizuki noticed that Nakatsu was still awake. It was already late and she didn't expect that she would still see him. "Nakatsu . . . why are you still awake? Were you waiting for me?"

Nakatsu abruptly stood from his seat. "Waiting for you? No way. I was just watching some late night T.V show. Why would I wait for you? Don't flatter yourself." He walked passing Mizuki, not even looking at her and went inside his room.

"How cold . . . . Just this morning we were okay then he returns to his arrogant self again. What's with him?"

* * * * *

"I was worrying for nothing . . . "

Nakatsu was lying on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. His mind was filled with many thoughts. Questions to be exact, of what had happened before, how he acted before the accident, about his girlfriend Komari, if he was really head over heals in love with her and about her _best friend. _He looked around his room and noticed a wilted red rose lying on his desk.

"What is a rose doing in my room, and a wilted one to be exact?" He thought as he held the rose and observed it.

A flashback suddenly entered his mind.

**Flaschback:**

"_This is perfect.." Nakatsu thought as he reached for the rose and walked towards the counter._

"_I'll buy this." Nakatsu said to the old man who he assumes is the owner of the shop._

"_That will be 200 yen." The old man said. "By any chance, is this for your girlfriend son?"_

"_She's not my girlfriend...yet." Nakatsu said as he smirked and handed the 200 yen to the old man._

**End of Flashback**

Nakatsu's head started to ache. He walked to his bed and lied down, hoping to ease the pain he was feeling. He felt dizzy so he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, the pain he felt was gone.

"Another memory huh? But, it doesn't just make sense. I can't understand these memories." He sighed, wanting to remember more. He feels that he had forgotten something, very important.

* * * * *

Mizuki was humming in a slightly out of tune way as she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets hoping to find some ingredients for a certain recipe. She planned to cook lunch. It was a Saturday morning so there were no classes. To amuse herself, she decided to cook something for her and for Nakatsu.

She was disappointed for not being able to see some useful ingredients. She was planning to cook spaghetti, an Italian dish she used to eat when she was in America. She wanted Nakatsu to be able to eat something besides Japanese food. She was curious of his reaction.

"I think I need to go to the market." Mizuki decided as she went to her room to change.

* * * * *

"Tomato sauce, check. Mushrooms, check. Okay, the only thing I need is the noodles." Mizuki thought as she pulled her cart towards the noodles section of the convenience store. She eyed the different variety of noodles and picked the best quality among the selection. She wanted her spaghetti to be perfect.

After paying for the goods she bought, she was about to go home when she felt two small hands holding onto her shirt, stopping her from leaving. She turned around only to see a small boy around the age of seven smiling at her. She quickly recognized the boy's face and flashed a big smile at him.

"Shinji!" Mizuki hugged the little boy because of happiness. The little boy somehow made her feel warm and happy inside. There's just some connection that links her to him.

"Mama!"

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're lost again."

"I'm here with Oba-chan." Shinji replied, pointing at an old lady looking through the stack of canned goods.

"Good for you Shinji." She said as she messed through his hair. His hair was soft and she liked the feeling of messing it.

"Mama, don't mess my hair. Girls don't like guys with messy hair." Shinji said as he held her hand from messing his hair even more.

Mizuki laughed with what Shinji had just said. He may look like seven but he has a mind of an 18 year old.

"Mama, where's Papa?" The little boy asked out of the blue.

She didn't expect him to look for Nakatsu. She thought for a minute on what to answer him. "Ano . . . he's busy right now." She couldn't come up on anything else to say.

"Why aren't you two together?" Shinji asked again. He was a really determined to know where his Papa is.

"You really are a persistent boy, do you know that?" Mizuki just smiled.

"Mama! Answer me. I want to see Papa." The boy demanded, almost crying.

"Ano- well . . . . . ." She was cut of by Shinji's grand mother.

"Shinji? Come on now, don't disturb this young lady." The old lady said as she placed her hand on Shinji's hair. Then, she looked at Mizuki and gave her a smile. "I'm sorry if Shinji- kun is being too pushy."

"Oba-chan!"

"Shinji, don't be a brat . . . ."

"No, no it's okay! Shinji's already been close to me and . . . ." Mizuki wasn't able to continue when the old lady suddenly held her hand.

"Arigatou." The old lady said as she gave Mizuki a warm smile. "I'm sorry if Shinji-kun is like these . . . . He lost his parents from an accident since he was one." She frowned as she looked at the little boy who stood beside her, now had his head bowed down.

Mizuki couldn't help but feel compassion towards the little boy. It was hard . . . and sad, not being able to be with your parents. It's sad to lose your parents in such a young age. She clenched her fists, and thought of something. She wanted Shinji to be happy. She wasn't sure if what she is thinking is the right thing to do but still, she should try.

"Shinji, want to sleep over our apartment tonight?"

With Mizuki's words, the boy smiled in satisfaction. He won, once again.

* * * * *

Nakatsu was tired. He lazily took of his shoes and opened the apartment door. Komari was just too energetic. The two of them were at the carnival since morning and for the whole day they rode the rides non- stop. He felt dizzy for riding every single ride they saw, even the merry-go-round. All he wanted to do was to lie down his bed and sleep. The day was just too strenuous for him.

**Nakatsu's POV**

I lazily walked pass the living room when I heard a voice screaming, "Papa!" Huh? Who was that? It didn't sound like Mizuki at all. The voice was high-pitched and it sounded like it was from a kid. Impossible. How could there be a kid inside this apartment. And calling me Papa for God's sake! I couldn't possibly have a child in my past. Maybe I'm just tired. Hahaha, I'm so tired that I'm starting to have hallucinations.

I laughed at myself and continued my way to my room when small hands suddenly held onto my shirt. I turned around to see the owner of those hands and what I saw was little boy who was smiling at me. He had big, round, almond eyes that were looking directly at me. Who is this? And, why is this boy in my apartment?

"Nakatsu, you're back!" I heard Mizuki say from afar. I looked in her direction as she approached me. She was smiling nervously. It was evident from her smile that she had something to do with this.

I looked at her with confused eyes as I pointed to the boy who was still holding onto my shirt. "Who's this?"

"Ano . . . come with me for a sec." She said as she held onto my hand and dragged me to the farther end of the living room. Her touch had an electrifying effect.

"There's something I need to tell you . . . "She said in a soft voice that only the two of us could hear. She looked like she was thinking of how she was going to explain everything to me. I suddenly became nervous.

She isn't going to tell me that I have a child right? It couldn't possibly happen. I couldn't have done such a thing in the past. I impatiently tapped my feet as I waited for her to speak.

"I know you don't remember some of your past memories but could you please act normal in front of him. Make him think that you remember him."

"Could you be more clear?" I didn't get what she was trying to say.

"Ummm . . . . Shinji- kun lost his parents from an accident. So he really wants to have a father and a mother. So he sees the two of us as his parents." She looked nervous as she explained to me the details of the story. But still I couldn't understand.

She went on explaining further saying, "Before . . . we agreed to be his pretend parents and that made him really happy. I want Shinji- kun to be happy. It's just I feel sympathy for him because he doesn't have parents and….. Well, I'm sorry for dragging you into do this and if you don't want I . . . ."

"Okay, come on. Let's go." I didn't know why I agreed to do this. I'm not someone who's good with kids but . . . . that boy. There's something in him, like a bond or something.

She flashed me a wide smile. She looked so happy with me agreeing to this. Her smile, was I waiting for it the whole time? I looked away, as an image of Komari appeared on my mind.

"Mama, Papa, what are you talking about?" I heard the boy say from afar. Mizuki hurriedly ran towards the boy, flashing him a wide smile. She uttered some words I wasn't able to hear. I just stared at them, as a smile slowly curved onto my lips. I don't why it's just, I feel like smiling with the scene I was seeing.

"Hey, Nakatsu, come over here!" She said as she waved her hand to me, motioning me to come near them.

I instantly followed and eyed the little boy. What do I do? I'm not really that good with kids. How was I going to act as a father to this one?

Mizuki elbowed me and looked at me, wanting me to say something. I just looked at her, shook my head, telling her that I have no idea on what to do.

The boy suddenly grabbed my hand and shook it. "Papa, I want ice cream."

"Ice cream?" I looked at Mizuki and she was blushing. It looked like she remembered something that made her all flustered.

"Come on, let's get some ice cream." The boy said, shaking my hands even more. Then he looked at Mizuki and a mischievous smile was slowly visible onto his small face.

"Okay okay." I said. Was there something about ice cream that I didn't know?

"But. . . we don't have ice cream." She looked at the boy then went on, "Let's just get you some other things."

"I want ice cream." This boy is really persistent.

"Ano . . . Well, then let's just go out and buy some ice cream." She said giving up to the boy's wants.

* * * * *

I sat uncomfortably at the park benches while I impatiently was tapping my feet in an unknown rhythm that seemed familiar to me. The persistent little boy sat beside me, constantly stealing glances towards me. Then once again, he looked at me, flashing me with his favourite mischievous smile.

"I know you don't remember me . . . and what happened before." I heard the little boy say. I was surprised. How did he know that? Was I too obvious?

"I heard your conversation with Mama." He told me, explaining further. But then, how could a young boy like him understand those kinds of conversations?

"I don't remember you, so?" Damn. Was it the proper thing to say?

The boy grinned. "You don't remember me, and also what you did before . . . . to Mama."

Huh? What I did before? What did I do before . . . . to her?

"Mama!" I heard the boy say. I turned to him and saw him getting up from his sit and running towards Mizuki. She was holding 3 ice cream cones in her hand as she smiled at the boy. Damn. That smile again?

"Nakatsu! Help me with this." She said as she approached me and gave me one of the three ice cream cones she was holding.

"Shinji, here you go." I heard her say as she gave the boy his ice cream.

And then there we are. The three of us, sitting together while eating ice cream. Why do I feel so nostalgic? This scene, why does it seem to happen before?

"_I knew it! I knew you too would do it! But I didn't expect Mama to faint."_

Huh? Who said that?

"_You and Mama love each other."_

Am I starting to get crazy? I'm hearing such weird things inside my head. Ouch . . . Again! Why does it have to hurt now?

At first, I just felt dizzy. Then, little by little, I felt pain. I dropped my ice cream because of the soreness I was feeling. I held my head with my hands as I groaned in pain. Why now?

"Nakatsu!" I heard Mizuki say. Then, a pair of hands suddenly held onto my shoulder, maybe trying to support me. As I looked up wanting to tell her that what she is doing is really unnecessary, I was surprised to see her face so close to mine. She looked at me, worry visible in her eyes as she uttered the words, "Are you okay?"

The pain I felt moments ago instantly vanished. All I could feel was my heart, beating rapidly because of her. She was just too close. I felt hot all over. I wanted to answer her, to say something, but I just couldn't speak.

"Are you sick? You're face is really flustered." She said as she touched my forehead with her hand, checking my temperature. Again, it was electrifying.

I instantly looked away, shoving her hand in the process as I mumbled the words, "I'm fine."

"Really?" I heard her say.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said still not looking at her.

"Good." She muttered as I heard her sigh.

I turned to look at her and there she was, smiling . . . again. That smile . . . it didn't fail to make me feel all weird inside. This feeling . . . maybe this is just some side-effect of losing my memories. Yeah, maybe that's it. I believed in that. Really.

**End of Nakatsu's POV**

* * * * *

"EEHHHHHHHH???????!!!!!" Mizuki exclaimed. She couldn't believe that Shinji would ask for something like this.

"You want me and her to sleep in the same bed together?" Nakatsu asked, as he looked at the boy disbelievingly.

"It's normal for a couple to sleep together, right?" The boy said as he looked at them with puppy eyes. He was determined to get what he wants.

"But . . . " Mizuki still wasn't sure on what to do. She promised Shinji's grandmother that she would do her very best to make their grandchild happy for a day but Shinji's wish was just too . . . . much.

Mizuki stole glances at Nakatsu to see what his reaction was. He just looked like his usual, calm self. _"It doesn't even bother him?"_

"Please, Mama, Papa. I really want to sleep together with you . . . It's really my dream to sleep with my parents but unfortunately . . . ." Shinji said as he looked at them with an almost crying face.

Once again, Mizuki, being her usual compassionate self, had given in to the little boy's winning act.

"Okay, okay. Shinji- kun, please don't cry. We'll sleep together with you. Right . . . Nakatsu?" She looked at Nakatsu, nervously, hoping that he would agree to this.

"Yeah." Was Nakatsu's short reply. Then, he just looked away.

* * * * *

Mizuki couldn't sleep. It was very uncomfortable, not being able to move at all. The three of them were sleeping on the same single sized bed. It was just too small them. But Shinji was such a pushy little boy. It couldn't be helped. She sighed as she stared at the little boy beside him. She couldn't really see him because it was dark but it sounded like he was already asleep.

Then she thought of Nakatsu. Could he be already asleep too?

"Nakatsu?" She said in a soft voice, checking if he is already asleep.

There was no reply.

"Ehhhh?? He's asleep already?" Mizuki just sighed. "Am I the only one uncomfortable here?" She thought as she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"Hmmmm . . . . This day has been pretty tiring and maybe I might just fall asleep . . . . . . If I . . . . ."

* * * * *

"Is there any progress?" A man on the other line asked.

"I haven't talked to him yet." The younger man replied.

"What do you plan to do?"

"He lost his memories. It will be easier for me to convince him." The younger man assured the man on the other line.

"Just make sure you'll be able to bring him here. Their company has been pressuring me. If you're not able to bring him back, you're the one who's coming back here. Remember that."

"Yes, Dad." He answered as the call ended. He looked down and sighed.

"_I'm sorry, Nakatsu . . . "_

* * * * *

Shinji got up from his sleep as he looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning. He looked at the two figures sleeping peacefully on the single sized bed. He grinned. He was just about to execute his plan.

"Enjoy the night . . . Mama . . Papa . . ." The boy said softly as he quietly exited the room.

* * * * *

**Nakatsu's POV**

It feels so . . . warm. Where am I?

I tried opening my eyes. I was . . . hugging something. I'm so tired . . . I couldn't understand. What am I doing? But, it felt so right doing this . . . This feeling, warmth, love? I'm dreaming, right?

**I'm sorry . . . Is my story getting boring? I'm really sorry if you're getting tired with my story, there's just something bothering me. Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!**

**Well, here's a video of MizukiXNakatsu. . . I ust feel like sharing it with you. It's so good! Watching it makes me feel the pain Nakatsu feels inside. Unrequited love, sigh*. You really need to watch it! So good! Here's the link!**

**.com/watch?v=KyDw-V3itjI**

**Again, thank you for reading my story. Please review for any suggestions and comments! Thank you.**

**butterpanda =]**


End file.
